The Witch, the Bird and the Sorceress
by 2fast2live
Summary: Sequel to 'In His Heart' - Klarion wants to target Zatanna for personal reasons. So he makes it VERY personal. The light uses this to their advantage to bring chaos upon the world. It's now up to the Team to bring them down.
1. Prologue

**Guess who? Yes, I'm back... And this is the sequel to 'In His Heart'. I don't think it's actually necessary to read the first part first... But I guess it would make things much more complete. I got a good response with the first one and I'm truly hoping to do just as well, if not better, with this one. ^^ I have the whole plot set and ready... muahahaha. So please, enjoy the fruits of my wild imagination *-* **

**Warning: There will be a slight twist in things here. I've looked up Zatanna's story before so I know what happens to her in the comics but I'm changing it around slightly. I won't tell you what I've got planned cause there's no fun in that! **

**Summary - Klarion wants to target Zatanna for personal reasons. So he makes it VERY personal. The light uses this to their advantage to bring chaos upon the world. It's now up to the Team to bring them down. **

**As always, I own nothing here... I'm not even sure I can say that I fully own this idea (even though I do) because other stories tend to inspire me with some scenes... PM me if you have any doubts. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Prologue**

Zatanna paced around her apartment with dozens of books hovering around her. She was muttering to herself, barely audible. That's how Dick Grayson found her once he'd got home. He stared at her curiously for a slight moment before clearing his throat. The young woman turned abruptly and smiled. The books around her dropped instantly with a thud, making her wince slightly.  
"You always drop whatever's hovering around you when I show up." Dick smirked.  
"That's because you always distract me. Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
Dick stared at her once again, now looking slighting confused.  
"You said you had a mission with Batman, remember?" Zatanna said, picking up her books.  
"Oh, that. Well he told me I'm off duty until we're back from our honeymoon." He smiled.  
Zatanna sighed at the thought. She couldn't help but grin widely at the thought that she'd be happily married with the man she loves in less than three days. Her wide grin was soon replaced with a slight frown.  
"I hope you're not having second thoughts." Dick said, wondering why her beautiful smile had suddenly faded.  
"No... It's not that."  
"Then what is it?" He now moved himself closer to her, pulling her legs to his lap as they cuddled.  
"I'm trying to find a spell that will release my dad from Nabu-"  
"Zee, you've been doing that for the past six years." Dick stated.  
"I hope you're not suggesting I just give up!" She said.  
Dick sensed how tense she suddenly got, almost slightly angry. The last thing he needed was to start a fight now.  
"No! No! Of course not. I'm just saying... Maybe you should give it some time. It's obviously not an easy task... Haven't you tried simply asking Nabu to release Zatara... At least for the wedding?"  
"No..." Zatanna mumbled. "But that's because it's obvious I wouldn't allow my dad to put that damn helmet back on afterwards."  
"Zee..."  
"It's fine, Dick. I'll figure something out. I've still got three days left." She grinned. "I'm hungry... Do you prefer Cheerio's or Coco Pops?"  
Dick laughed and let his body drop on the couch.  
"Whichever you want babe." He grinned. "That came out 'Wally'."  
"I still don't mind." She smirked.

Dick woke up the next morning with his phone announcing he had a new message. Apparently Bruce was already back from his mission and all had gone well. Dick smiled to himself and decided to get up. It soon hit him that he was two days away from his wedding and he still hadn't picked out his tux. He definitely couldn't let Zatanna know about this, or she might end up marrying a frog. Dick slightly shivered at the thought. Being the ninja that he is, he managed to get changed without making much noise. He left a note on the counter saying he'd be back soon.

He soon discovered that shopping for a tux was as bad as he thought. Not to mention he surprisingly met up with Wally in the same store.  
"How's Arty?" Dick asked, eventually.  
"Good. She's due any day now. We're just hoping it's not on your wedding day." Wally smirked.  
"I wouldn't mind."  
"Yeah but... Zatanna might. Somehow."  
"Nah. She's just as excited about this baby as you are." Dick grinned.  
Wally took a deep breath for a moment. He was going to be a father soon. He wasn't sure whether he was excited, scared or both. He still remembered the terrified look on Artemis' face when she told him she was pregnant and how happy he'd been. He was surprised how fast nine months went by. There he was, a twenty-six year old man, ready to become a father.  
"What if I'm terrible at it?" He asked suddenly, eyes wide.  
"At what?" Dick asked, confused.  
"At being a dad."  
"You won't be."  
"Who's to say? I was never exactly the mature one."  
"Correction, you're not mature. At all." Dick smirked. "But that doesn't mean you'll be a bad father."  
Wally calmed himself slightly.  
"Do you ever think about having kids?"  
"I... Don't know." Dick sighed. "We haven't exactly talked about that... Yet."  
"Well, no worries. You still need to get married I guess." Wally grinned. "And I'll be there. The world's greatest Best Man!"  
Dick rolled his eyes at his best friend.

Dick later decided to stop by the mansion, since Zatanna had called to let him know she'd be busy all day. He had a sudden strange feeling when she called him, but he shook it off almost immediately. Alfred couldn't hide his pure joy once he opened the door.  
"Oh Master Dick! I'm missing you already!"  
"Relax Alfred, I promise to come visit all the time." He smiled, hugging the old man tightly.  
Tim soon came running down the stairs. Despite the fact that Tim was now nineteen, he'd never hesitate to jump on Dick and hug him like a little brother would.  
"Get off you big lump." Dick laughed. "You'll end up breaking my back!"  
"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts Sir," Alfred stated. "But if he hasn't managed to break my back, I highly doubt he'll break yours."  
Tim smirked and eventually let go.  
"It gets lonely when you're not around." Tim said, attempting puppy eyes.  
"That would've worked if you were ten years younger." Dick said. "So... How's everything?"  
"We're all going crazy around here. Preparing for your wedding and all." Tim stated, stealing one of Alfred's marvellous cookies.  
"I seem to be the only one that isn't panicking." Dick smirked.  
"Has Miss Artemis had her baby yet?" Alfred asked as he put away some of the dishes.  
"No... She's due any day now."  
"You better hope it's not on your wedding day." Tim stated.  
"Wow, you sound like Wally." Dick laughed.  
Their thoughts were interrupted by Dick's phone. Tim looked up, trying to hear who was the person calling.  
"She's what?" Dick said eyes wide and the colour gradually fading from his skin. "O-okay, I'm heading there now."  
Tim and Alfred now looked at him worried, noticing his sudden panic.  
"Z-Zee... I-I don't know... I just need to go."  
Tim followed Dick as he sprinted out of the mansion.  
"Let's take the car, it's faster." He shouted out.

The boys arrived at the apartment only to find Zatanna leaning against the front door.  
"Zee... What happened?" Came the concerned voice of Dick Grayson.  
"I-I used... Too much..."  
Dick caught his fiancée before she could hit the ground. He noticed her skin was ice cold and she looked rather pale.  
"I-is she okay?" Tim asked, worried.  
"She will be." Dick sighed. "She's been practicing spells non-stop. Trying to find ways of freeing her dad from Nabu."  
"Oh... That's what she meant by 'too much'?" Tim asked, trying to understand the situation.  
"Yes... Zee... Wake up."  
Dick placed her carefully on their bed. She mumbled a few things before drifting off to sleep. Dick sighed and began gathering all her spell books.  
"What are you doing?" Tim asked curiously.  
"Don't tell her." Dick stated.  
"Tell... What exactly?"  
Dick didn't need words to explain his actions. He simply gathered every spell book he could find, put them into a box and locked said box in one of the cupboards in the office. Part of him wanted to throw them all away, but he knew some of those books belonged to Zatara and they meant a lot to Zatanna.  
"She's going to be so pissed." Tim laughed.  
"I don't want her messing around with this anymore... Not for now, at least."

Zatanna woke only the following day. One day before her wedding. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room slowly. It looked like someone had done some tidying while she was asleep. She walked into the kitchen to find Dick drinking coffee.  
"Oh good. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep through today too."  
"Please tell me it's not the nineteenth already." She groaned.  
"No... That's tomorrow."  
"Good. One more day."  
"One day, which you'll spend with me or one of your friends. I don't want you practicing any more magic for a while."  
"Is that an order?" She said, teasingly.  
"I'm not joking Zee."  
Zatanna could tell by the look on his face and the tone of his voice that he was _definitely _not joking. Though, this only made her angry.  
"You've got to be kidding me. Do you really think I'm just going to sit around and do nothing? I can't get married without my dad there."  
"That didn't stop you from saying yes."  
"Dick, I need him! I can't walk myself down the aisle."  
"Bruce has offered, remember?"  
"Bruce isn't my father."  
"It's the closest thing you've got."  
They were now an inch away from each other. Both had determined and angry looks in their eyes. It was as if a physical fight would break out at any second. Of course, they've fought before. Few times. It always seemed like it would get physical but they never reached that point. Dick never did believe in hurting her and Zatanna simply didn't believe it was worth it. No matter what the problem was, their respect for each other never died down.  
"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do." She hissed.  
"No... But I promised your father that I would protect you. That I'd never hurt you. I'm not letting you near those books for a while. Don't you realise how much this is all affecting you? Our neighbour had to call me because you were lying at our front door, _passed out_. Do you really think I'm letting you go on with this? Would you really harm yourself just to _try_ to get your father back?"  
Zatanna tried to answer him but no words came. Instead, she fell to her knees crying. It had been so long since _that_ event but it was still fresh in her memory. She couldn't bring herself to not think about it and it hurt her more. She'd feel slightly better when she was with Dick but at the same time she'd just want to cuddle with him and cry. Dick immediately regretted his actions and cuddled her. He too wanted Zatara present on their wedding day but it wasn't an easy task and they didn't have the time for it anymore.

Bruce came round later that afternoon. Tim had mentioned what happened the day before and the Bat couldn't help but worry. He quickly knew what was going on before Tim finished explaining. He brought along chocolate chip ice cream, he knew it was Zatanna's favourite. Dick half expected Bruce to be all grumpy and stressed but he came into their apartment smiling and almost bubbly.  
"Tim?" Dick whispered, grabbing little pots and spoons.  
"Yep." Bruce replied quietly. "Where is she?"  
"Shower."  
"And has she found the books yet?"  
"No... She hasn't even realised that I hid them." Dick smirked.  
"Don't keep them from her too long." Bruce said, the concern aching through his voice.  
"I won't. We just need to get through today and tomorrow with no further distractions."  
"Speaking of distractions," Bruce closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I've directed any disturbances to Tornado's programming. If anything should go wrong he'll alert us. Problem is, many villains are on alert for tomorrow. I'm guessing Khaldur must've done some snooping around since he knows your identity."  
"You do know that once we're married hiding my identity will pointless, right?" Bruce looked up at his son confused. "Zatanna and I can't exactly hide from the public eye, Bruce. The only one that can is Nightwing. But what's going to happen when they see Zatanna _with_ Nightwing? Either I come clean or they'll start billions of rumours on how the playboy is being cheated on."  
Bruce chuckled slightly. In all honesty, he'd thought about this before and he was almost ready to agree. But the majority of him still loved the mystery the Bat family produced.  
"We'll deal with this when the time comes." He said eventually.  
"Hi, Bruce." Zatanna smiled, her eyes soon falling on the ice cream on the counter. "Oh... Chocolate chip."  
Both men grinned at her reaction.  
"Brought it just for you. Hope you're feeling better." Bruce said.  
"Loads... Wait, how did you-"  
"Tim."  
"Oh... I don't remember seeing Tim with you." She looked over at Dick curiously.  
"Well, he gets worried too." Dick smiled. "In other news... Isn't there anything you wanted to ask Zee?"  
Zatanna stared at her fiancée for a slight second before clapping her hands together and grinning widely.  
"So Bruce... I was thinking..."

M'gaan's huge smile could be seen from miles away, Raquel fidgeted slightly with her hair and dress, Artemis was already tired of standing, Wally had a camera in his hands, Connor felt slightly embarrassed about being up at the altar, Tim kept wondering how long it would take for Zatanna to show and Dick was probably the most nervous of all. He kept chanting soothing words in his head.  
'I can sense your nerves Dick. Calm down.' M'gaan said into his mind. 'She'll be here soon and I can assure you she looks gorgeous.'  
That didn't make Dick calm at all. Instead, he felt more anxious. This was it.  
"March nineteenth, two thousand and twenty-two. The day my man Dick Grayson will be getting married to the love of his-"  
"Wally, turn of that thing." Connor grumbled.  
"Aw cheer up Supey. This is the big day." Wally grinned.  
Connor didn't get a chance to answer. Loud music filled the room and everyone noticed the mixed feelings spread across Dick's face. Nevertheless, his smile was possibly larger than M'gaan's. Everyone in the room stood to watch Zatanna enter. Right beside her was none other than Bruce Wayne. The entire league and Team were present. Plus a few close friends and family. Zatanna smiled when she noticed Alfred was already crying. Her eyes soon landed on her future husband. She couldn't help but wonder how on Earth he could be more handsome than ever.

"We are gathered here today..." Began the priest. Zatanna tuned him out slightly so she could capture the moment. This is it. She was about to get married. "If there are any objections, please speak now."  
Dick and Zatanna continued to smile at each other.

A phone went off in the middle of the crowd right before the priest could resume his speech. Wally and Tim noticed Connor tense slightly when Tornado stood. Dick looked over towards the android confused. Was he really objecting his marriage? The priest also didn't seem to understand the moment. But before Tornado could say anything a loud growl was heard and something smashed through the church window.

Those who weren't superheroes were quickly running about and screaming. Zatanna paled instantly.  
'Wally, get Artemis out of here.' M'gaan shouted into the speedster's head.  
The creature was all black with a small glowing circle on the centre of his chest. Bruce soon realised that circle was the source of the creature's powers. It breathed in and the circle grew larger. It soon burst out causing an explosion and fire. Hawkwoman tried a physical attack on it but she passed through. Superman then laser beamed it but it got sent back. Raquel and the Green Lantern's tried to shield the explosions. Zatanna couldn't bring herself to fight. She had constantly dreamed of this day and now it was all ruined.  
'Zatanna!' She heard Rocket scream into her head, bringing her back to the real world. The creature apparently also had the ability to divide itself.  
"Ezeerf!" She shouted.  
Ice began crawling up the creature and it solidified. Roy shot an arrow at it and it shattered.  
"Sorry I'm late." He smirked. "Too bad we won't be having a party today though. You look great by the way."  
Zatanna groaned and ran out and prepared to freeze the other parts but they all disappeared before she could start anything. She dropped her arms to her sides and stared at the scene. Everything had been destroyed.

* * *

**Remember how I said that I get ideas from other stories and whatnot? Well, this wedding fiasco was inspired by Fantastic Four 2. Everyone (who's watched it of course) remembers how badly Sue and Reed's first attempt at a wedding went right? Was it first? Oh, can't remember... But you get what I mean here. ^^ Anyway, hope that went well. **

**Until next time lovely readers. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well as always, I'm all happy and bubbly because of the reviews. You guys are SERIOUSLY awesome *-* Erm, can't remember what exactly got me inspired for this one... Sorry :p**

**So thanks to: Reina Grayson (uhu, for the love of DC I've updated *-*); tdyn0 (aw! *-*well, I had other things planned first, but I guess this just suddenly began priority.. and the full plot came to me instantly :x :x); Takua Nui; Blackjaybird (Yeaah! another chalant fan. I love you lots already *-*); Six bro; ieatcookies (love your name btw... coookies *drools*)**

**So, let's not wait any longer, right? \O **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"That was quite a show you put on, Klarion." Savage smiled as the witch boy stroked his familiar. "But I'm assuming you have more up your sleeve."  
"Of course I do. That was just the prequel to the main event." Klarion chuckled.  
"When will this _main event _arrive?" Queen Bee asked impatiently.  
"Yes, we're all getting bored here." Muttered Brain in a heavy French accent.  
"I can assure you that all will be ready... _Soon_." Klarion stated, ending their conversation.

-Recognized Zatanna Zatara A-03-  
Tim quickly closed the main computer's screen and looked out curiously towards the Zeta Tubes.  
'Remember guys, no one is to mention the previous events.' M'gaan's voice rang in their heads.  
"H-hey Zatanna! How are you?" Cassie asked cautiously.  
"Oh I'm fine... Despite the fact that I spent thousands of dollars on a wedding tragedy." She mumbled.  
Cassie decided it was best not to push the subject. It had been three days and Zatanna didn't seem like she'd be feeling cheerful for a while.  
"So, what brings you here?" Tim smiled as she walked up to him.  
"Dick. Is he here?"  
"N-no. He's in... Gotham."  
"Doing?"  
"I-I don't know."  
"Erehw si Kcid?"  
"Blowing off steam around Gotham. Been there for the past couple of days." He frowned once he realised the spell had died off. "That's one hell of a dirty trick Tanna."  
"Sorry." She mumbled. "I don't get why he's avoiding me though."  
"It's not like that-"  
"Then please tell me what it's about!"  
Tim was thankful when M'gaan decided to come over and drag Zatanna to go try one of her cupcakes. She was on edge, which was obvious. But he never really knew what to do when she was like that. Dick was probably one of the few people in the world that could keep her calm. He grabbed his things and took off. If he was to get information on the attack, he'd have to do it somewhere Zatanna wouldn't find him.

Dick woke up with a _really _bad headache.  
"I hope this isn't becoming a habit Sir." Alfred stated as he placed a large mug of coffee in front of the young man.  
"No idea what you're talking about."  
"I believe you do Sir. Master Bruce would wake up like that every day for quite a while when..."  
Dick didn't need to hear the rest of Alfred's sentence. It was obvious he was referring to Jason. Dick hadn't thought too much about what happened to Jason lately and he was starting to feel guilty. He couldn't simply forget what happened and let it pass. His mind soon found his way back to his tragic wedding day. He was certain Zatanna was, to say the least, furious. She had been when he mentioned Bruce had sent every signal to Tornado and that the villains were aware of what was happening. She could hear her words on constant replay in his mind. 'We could've done something. We could've changed the date. Had secret service placed outside. I don't know, Dick! But you should have told me!" She left soon after saying she needed fresh air. Dick decided to do the same. Only, he still hadn't gone home. This wasn't like him. Not one bit.  
"You're still here." Bruce stated. No, he wasn't asking. Part of him wanted to order the boy back to his own place.  
"I'm giving Zatanna some time to cool down." He mumbled.  
"I personally think she might need you most."  
Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by Tim casually walking in and taking two apples from the counter.  
"That better not be all you're eating for breakfast." Bruce said.  
"N-no! I've had breakfast. M'gaan made cupcakes and I ate at least six." Tim grinned. "Oh and Dick, Zatanna's looking for you."  
Dick looked up for a moment and eventually sighed. Maybe it was about time he went home. He was going to have to deal with this one way or another.  
"I'm still patrolling tonight though." He said, not bothering to stick around for the protests.

Zatanna had managed to escape the sudden outburst of homemade food. It's not that she didn't like M'gaan's cooking. It's just that she didn't feel like eating anything. In fact she had a terrible appetite since previous events.  
"I'm home."  
Zatanna walked into the hallway half surprised. She had expected Tim to tell him she went looking for him but she never expected him to return so fast.  
"It's about time, don't you think?"  
"Sorry Zee..."  
"It's fine. Let's just forget about it. I'm sorry I got mad at you."  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
Zatanna walked slowly towards him and gave him a huge hug. She'd missed being close to him. He made her feel safe and happy, no matter the situation at hand.  
"At least tell me you've made your time alone useful." She laughed.  
"Wish I could say yes. I think Tim was looking into the situation."  
"He doesn't need to be dragged into this." She frowned.  
Dick ran his hands down her back and rested them on her hips.  
"Let's not worry about that for now." He smirked, tightening his grip and kissing her neck. "I've missed you."

Tim finally returned to his research. So far he'd been half successful. He knew the power source but he didn't understand the reason for the attack. It was almost like a distraction. But no other major events occurred on that day and hasn't since. He rubbed his forehead lightly. 'Maybe The Light's up to something again.' He thought. He was so busy concentrating on his notes that he didn't realise Bruce walking in and sitting beside him.  
"I've had the same luck." He smiled once he noticed Tim slightly jump. "Have you informed the others yet?"  
"No. I want to find accurate answers before doing anything."  
"Technically you won't be _doing_ _anything. _Dick is still the leader for the Team and-"  
"Actually... He came to talk to me last night. He's thinking about passing that title to me and joining the League. I guess he wants to be as close to Zatanna as possible."  
"Either that or he's growing out of it." Bruce chuckled remembering how that Team had started in the first place. "Maybe you should inform at least your progress."  
"No." Tim stated. "This isn't a well told story. I _need _answers so we don't end up throwing ourselves into some stupid trap."  
Bruce sighed. He understood Tim's point of view but it was never good to keep things from the Team. He had learnt this the hard way after all.  
"You know what's best... Leader."  
Tim stared as Bruce left. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 'I guess I could let them in'.

"So what's the emergency?" Dick asked as he and Zatanna stepped out of the Zeta tubes.  
Everyone was gathered by the main computer and Tim looked like he'd been waiting for hours.  
"Took you long enough to get here." He muttered to himself.  
"Robin's found out something about the attack!" Beast boy blurted out, earning a look from M'gaan.  
"The creature was being controlled by Klarion." Tim stated.  
_Everyone _present heard Zatanna growl at the statement.  
"Wait, how did you figure this out?" Artemis asked curiously.  
"I live with Batman, is further explanation necessary?"  
"Fair enough." Wally stated.  
"The bad guys are all well aware of your relationship status and they knew your wedding day. Klarion must be working with the Light again." M'gaan said.  
"Robin... Do you remember when Khaldur used us to operate that machine?" Zatanna asked. Tim nodded. "I did some research of my own and that machine was supposed to be used to control an unknown force of war. But... The energy obtained from that machine would need someone capable of dealing with magical sources and powers."  
"So that's where Klarion comes in" Artemis concluded.  
"Yeah... Why now though?" Zatanna asked confused.  
"I've actually thought of that too." Tim said anxiously. "Since my theory of magical source being involved has now been proved correct, they would need time to prepare for such an attack on Earth. They'd need the strength to contain the warriors in case they run wild and destroy The Light. I personally don't believe Klarion, alone, will manage."  
"But he's the _Lord of Chaos_." Wally said, rolling his eyes at the title.  
"Yeah but even _he _must have a weakness. If he didn't, he would've attacked by now. It's been _six _years and nothing."  
"Nothing until now." Connor mumbled.  
"So what do we do?" Zatanna asked.  
"We prepare ourselves." Dick began. "First we-"  
"Uh guys." Artemis interrupted, not caring about the glares she received. "I think my water just broke."

Dick placed himself on his favourite spot on top of his favourite building. To him, patrolling Gotham was a way of relaxing. The view from above was downright breathtaking. He grabbed his phone and called Zatanna's cell. He had to make sure she wasn't going to spend the night cuddled up with her spell books.  
"Are you home yet?" He asked as soon as he heard her lovely voice across the line.  
"No. Still waiting for Arty. Nurses say it could be any time now."  
"How's Wally holding up?"  
"He's a nervous wreck but M'gaan's trying her best to keep him calm."  
Dick couldn't help but laugh.  
"Hey... Ever wonder if we'll end up in the same situation?"  
"I-I... I wasn't aware you thought about h-having... Kids."  
"Well, yeah. _Someone _needs to take away Tim's mantle as Robin." Dick smirked.  
"No! Our kids will have magical powers, just like me." Zatanna grinned.  
"Well they can be Robin Zatara if you wish."  
"I'll think about it. Have to go... Wally's reaching breaking point here. Love you and be safe."

Dick sighed to himself. The city was awfully quite and he was starting to get bored. Bruce would be taking over in two hours and he still hadn't come across a single thief. 'Who are you and what have you done to Gotham City.' He thought. Of course he was happy to know that the citizens would be getting a peaceful night finally. But he was just so _bored. _  
"Hello _birdie."_  
Dick knew that voice too well.  
"Joker."  
He was up and ready to fight when his enemy started laughing.  
"Relax dear boy I'm not here to fight. Not tonight at least." Joker grinned. "I am here to _warn _you."  
"Warn me of what exactly?"  
"You see my dear bird, some people just don't understand that the Bat Family belongs to _me. _Of course, since you're soon to be married to that gorgeous magician girl... Oh what's her name... Zatanna?" Dick froze almost instantly. "_She _automatically becomes part of my favourite family therefore, _mine." _Joker was laughing hysterically by now. Dick's mind was racing. He could and _wouldn't _allow Joker to get within a mile of his future wife.  
"But do tell Birdie... When will the kids be coming around? I'd love to meet them too."  
Dick lunged himself towards Joker. He quickly restrained one of his arms against his back and held down the other by the wrist.  
"What are you really doing here tonight Joker?"  
"I told you! I've come to warn you that someone other than _me_ is coming after you and your beloved family."  
"Who?" Dick hissed.  
"Well I can't say, can I? Where's the fun in that?" Joker chuckled.  
Dicks grip on the deranged man tightened.  
"Go home Nightwing, I'll deal with him."  
Batman stood behind them. His voice was monotone and he didn't seem at all pleased to see Joker out on the streets again. Dick reluctantly let the mad man go and started to walk off.  
"But please _Dickie_... When you do eventually have kids... Make sure they kill me before I kill them."  
Dick would've punched him hard on the face if Bruce hadn't grabbed his arm.  
"I _said _go home."

Zatanna noticed the lights in her apartment were on once she reached the front door. She entered jumping up and down with a huge grin spread across her face. Dick stared at her curiously.  
"It's a girl! They're going to call her Cathy!" Zatanna beamed.  
Dick's mind was completely elsewhere that he had momentarily forgotten that his best friend was now a father.  
"Well, she's called Catherine Jade but it's Cathy for short." Zatanna smiled.  
"Nice." Dick laughed. "I'll go see them tomorrow."  
"Yeah... Patrol last longer than it was supposed to?"  
"Uh... Yeah."  
"Who'd you run into this time?"  
Dick stared at her for a slight second. She didn't notice because she was taking of her shoes. Then she ran into the kitchen to search for a midnight snack.  
"Dick?" He heard her call.  
"Yeah?"  
"Who'd you run into?"  
"Oh... No one special." He muttered.  
"You sure? You seem pretty... Upset... Or bothered."  
"Y-yeah. Positive."  
Dick smiled and pulled her onto his lap. He began trailing kissing from her jaw to her collarbone.  
"Not here..." She moaned quietly.  
Dick smirked and picked her up and led them to their room. She intertwined her legs around his waist in the process and began kissing neck.

Dick woke up the next morning to find Zatanna half asleep on the counter, almost falling into her bowl of coco pops. He snapped his fingers right in front of her eyes, making her jump. He only laughed.  
"I thought you slept really well after a _great _night with me." He smirked.  
"I usually do." She mumbled.  
"Then why didn't you this time?" He asked curiously.  
"Because _you _kept me up all night with whatever nightmare you had."  
Dick looked away almost instantly. True, he had a nightmare and it was pretty gruesome but he wasn't aware that he had managed to make so much noise.  
"You can tell me, you know."  
"I-I... I don't really remember." He mumbled.  
"Dick, you do realize you're dealing with me here. And I have many ways of getting the truth out of you." She smirked.  
"Oh, you mean Llet em eht hturt Kcid?" His turn to smirk.  
"Yeah- Wait, how did you know that one?" She said surprised.  
"Please Zee, I know you _too _well. Though I still find it amusing that you've never used that one on me."  
Zatanna sighed. It was more than obvious that she wouldn't yank that nightmare out of him now. But she'd definitely make another move if it happened again. And as for not using the spell-  
"It's because I love and trust you too much. I'd feel guilty if I ever had to use that spell on you. It'd be just like saying that I don't, or can't, trust you."  
Dick seemed overly surprised by her answer. He had half expected her to use it now. He eventually smiled and pulled her into a kiss.  
"I love you Zee."

* * *

**Like? No like? So, who can guess what Klarion's up to? I'll be nice and tell you ~ You'll find out, kinda, on the next chapter... which I guess is when the action starts to really kick in. **

**So until next time you lovely readers! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is just how nice I am... I'm updating! Ok, I wasn't going to... But after watching the new episode and almost having a heart attack a billion times - Well, let's just say I got inspired! Please let me know if this is getting confusing okay? ^^ I'll explain... Unless I've planned to explain it in a future chapter. hehehe. **

**Ok on to business: Who's watched ep 7? If not then do not read what i'm about to say/write: OMFG KHALDUR YOU BIATCH, YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAAT SO BADLY -.- But I'm happy you're a good guy still... oooooh the others are soo going to kill you, dick, arty and wally for this secrecy stuff x.x And who else caught on the Chalant moment there? *-* "We have a history." OMGOOOSH I TOTALLY REPLAYED THAT PART MILLIONS OF TIMES. and Wally just goes and makes it even more perfect with a ~ "You dog." AAAH I'M BARFING RAINBOWS AS WE SPEAK. **

**Ok, forgive my fangirl moment and on to the thankyou's (aaah Chalant moment was so cuuuuuute *-*) *cough*  
Thanks a bunch to ~ Reina Grayson (aaw, if you knew, you should say D: lols); ieatcookies (damn i still love your name x.x and here's more! *-*); Mvictoria994 (OMGOSH, I TOTALLY LOVE YOU FOR SAYING THAT *-* fangirling again, sorry); S. (here it is! here it is! here it is! *-*) and last, but not least tdyn0 (updated hun! \O)**

**Okay, enough of me right? On to Chalant (ooooh they are soo having nine kids)  
Okay, nine's too much x.x Poor Zee :x :x **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Zatanna looked up at the calendar hanging on the fridge.  
"April nineteenth." She sighed. "I guess it's about time."  
"Time for what?" Dick asked as he walked in cheerfully.  
"Hey Zatanna." Wally grinned, as he followed Dick to sit on the couch.  
"Time I started re-planning the wedding." She mumbled. "Though, I'm still shaken by the whole thing."  
"Relax. We'll get secret service next time." Dick smirked.  
"I guess-" Zatanna stopped to actually look over to the two men, who had literally thrown themselves on the couch and looked half asleep. She then groaned. "Why do you both have black eyes?"  
"We kinda-" Wally started.  
"Got stuck in a teeny tiny fight." Dick completed.  
"Oh... And you just come in like nothing happened?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I actually wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice. Dick mentioned you've been in another world lately." Wally smirked.  
Zatanna sighed at both. It was true, she had been off her game lately. In fact, she almost got herself killed in her last mission with the League... Which both she and Batman had agreed not to tell Dick about. She truly hated keeping secrets from him but she knew the scolding she'd receive. She just needed to get her head back down to Earth.  
"Leah meht pu."  
Both watched as their ripped shirts and black eyes went back to normal.  
"You're amazing, you know that right?" Dick grinned.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty aware." She shrugged, walking off.  
"Dude... I thought you said you were going to tell her about-"  
"Not now, Wally."

Zatanna grabbed a handful of bridal magazines that night. She was now very glad that she didn't have the heart to throw them out before. She sighed many times as she looked through the pages. Why was this all wrong? She was sure she wanted to be with Dick forever. So why was this being so complicated? She ran a hand through her hair and then proceeded to rub her forehead.  
"_Another _headache?" Dick questioned as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Zatanna couldn't help but smirk at the scene. "Wouldn't that make it like the tenth this week? You hardly _ever _get headaches."  
"It's just probably the stress, Dick. No need to worry over nothing."  
"Or it's a sign." He mumbled. "I recall you getting headaches when something involving dark magic happened."  
Zatanna sighed. The possibility hadn't crossed her mind. But the _entire_ world had been so calm lately that she didn't really believe it could be true.  
"Or maybe... It's just a headache." She smiled, running out to the kitchen to find medicine.  
Dick walked over to her once he was fully dressed in his uniform.  
"Where are you off to?" She asked curiously.  
"The cave. You can join me if you want." He smirked. "I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you."  
"And here I thought I'd be having you all to myself." She pouted. "Thanks... But I'll just stick to the random wedding planning for today. Unless Batman calls me in of course. You, be safe."  
Dick proceeded to kiss her passionately before heading out.

"Manta! Aquaboy! Where the heck are you both?" Klarion roared as he entered Black Manta's chambers.  
"You rang _witch boy?_" Came Black Manta's voice from the shadows.  
"Duh." He said, rolling his eyes. "I've come to introduce you to a little friend of mine."  
Khaldur didn't hesitate to appear alongside his father and discover what Klarion had for them.  
"Is it finally what everyone's been waiting for?" Khaldur asked anxiously.  
"You people are so _inpatient._" The Lord of Chaos snickered. "I'd like to present to you the lovely _Sorceress."  
_They watched as a tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes walked out of the portal. She wore black pants, a white shirt, a red vest, a red bow tie and black high-heeled boots. Khaldur observed her curiously and couldn't help but remember his former teammate Zatanna Zatara.  
"So, Sorceress... Why don't you come say hello to The Light?" Black Manta smirked.

Nightwing paced around the Cave's kitchen in silence. Tim had walked in and out at least three times and he could tell something was deeply bothering Dick. He just hoped it wasn't personal problems.  
"Tag! You're it!" Nightwing sighed at the loud voice of Garfield and L'gaan messing around. He truly found it amusing how they could all keep up their positive minds no matter the situation- not that they _knew_ what the situation was.  
"Okay, I've had enough of your sulking." Tim said briefly. Sound much like Bruce to Nightwing's surprise.  
"I'm not sulking." He smiled.  
"Don't pull that one, dude. What's up?"  
"It's... Nothing."  
"Sure it is. Does Wally know?"  
"No!"  
"Okay... Wally it is." Tim grinned.  
"Tim, wait..."  
Tim stopped mid way, his entire body language expressing the same hope as his eyes.  
"I... You can't tell _anyone."  
"_Okay..." Tim said, obviously a lot more curious than before.  
"I have _reason _to believe that something's about to happen. Though I'm not sure it's what it seems to be. Because not even my source was entirely sure."  
Tim looked reasonably confused. This was definitely the time to say that Dick had officially lost it.  
"Don't look at me like that, I can't say more than that."  
"Wally it is." Tim grinned.  
"He won't tell you either." Dick added quickly. "He's not _that _crazy."  
Tim sighed but walked off anyway. Hoping to find Wally lounging about somewhere.  
"It would've been easier to just tell him." The red head stated as he walked out from his hiding place.  
"This should stall him for now. We'd better get going though."

"Sorceress? And you expect us to believe you're all that just because you magically appeared to Klarion?" Queen Bee argued. She was definitely not liking this woman.  
"I think she deserves a chance to prove her loyalty." Savage grinned.  
"I'll do anything you desire." Sorceress stated calmly, obviously not bothered at all by Queen Bee's slight bickering.  
"Then why not start with something simple. Surprise us if you can." Savage suggested.  
"As you wish."  
Klarion, Black Manta and Khaldur watched as little red sparkles surrounded the woman's body and she disappeared completely.

"Where are we anyway?" Wally asked. "This place looks kinda deserted."  
"Salem." Dick stated, adjusting his clothes.  
"Are you sure this is going to work Dick? You can't exactly trust the Joker." Wally's concerned voice was beginning to send Dick over the edge. Of course he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything at the moment. But he needed _answers. _His only response was a deep sigh before he rang the doorbell.  
A tall man with black hair and green eyes opened the door slowly. He looked tired and Dick soon regretted appearing at this person's house without any notice.  
"We're looking for Zachary." Wally quickly said before Dick decided to back out.  
"That would be me." He replied lazily. "Do I know you?"  
"Well... No." Wally stated.  
"I'm... Richard. And I just need to ask you a few things, if you don't mind."  
The man sighed.  
"Look, I've already told Paul that I'd pay him by the end of the week. Unless this is about Rita, in which case I've already told her that no- I do _not _have herpes. Or is this about-"  
"Dude! Too much information." Wally interrupted, laughing awkwardly.  
"I'm here to ask if you've ever heard of a Homo Magi named Sindella."  
The man furrowed his eyebrows and stared at both curiously.  
"I might have... Why?"  
"We need to know if she's alive." Wally stated.  
"Er... No. Sorry. She died about two months after her daughter was born."  
"You're absolutely sure?" Dick insisted.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay. Thanks." They both grinned and proceeded to walk away.  
"Hey! Hold up!" Dick mumbled something to Wally that they should just keep walking. Zachary sighed and held up a hand. "I dias pots!"  
"Shit... He can do that too." Wally mumbled.  
"How do you know of the homo-magi's?" He asked calmly.  
"I do my research." Dick replied nonchalantly.  
"Wrong answer." He smirked, muttering a spell to tie their arms up. "How do you know Sindella?"  
"I... I saw her name in a book." Which wasn't entirely a lie, seeing as one of Zatanna's spell books had 'property of Sindella' written on the cover.  
"Wrong answer."

"This should be fun." Sorceress said to herself as she landed in Fawcett City. "Dnif em Niatpac Levram."  
Right before the blonde's eyes, a man that looked to be around twenty with dark hair and blue eyes appeared.  
"Oh what a shame, I half expected you to be in full costume." She smirked.  
"Who are-"  
Sorceress hit Billy in the stomach with a red light before he could react. He was about to call on his powers when she stopped him with a white light to his left leg. He looked down to find it bleeding terribly.  
"Okay, this might be a little much for me to handle alone."  
He reached a hand to his ear to contact the league but Sorceress shot the radio miles away.  
"I'd rather have fun just the two of us."  
"Sorry, lady. But I prefer brunettes." He smirked.  
"Pitty." She lifted both hands to the air. "Gninthgil morf eht seiks evoba. Deef em rewop!"  
Billy flinched as a large bolt of lightning hit the blonde woman's hands. While she was in the process of taking in its power, he saw the chance to finally get into action. He shouted out but nothing happened.  
"Oh, have I forgotten to mention? Your little powers won't work around me."  
Billy couldn't hide the terror from his eyes. This only made the woman laugh.  
"Now... Say goodbye _Billy Baston."_

"You could've just mentioned Zatanna to him right from the start and saved us all that trouble." Wally mumbled as they walked into the Cave. He was still rubbing his wrist where the ropes had almost dug into his skin.  
"Yeah... I'll keep that in mind for next time."  
"Nightwing! You should come see this." Connor said. Dick couldn't help but sense something wasn't right.

"There is still no sign of Captain Marvel. Most of the League members are searching the place for survivors. So far, the number of dead and injured still increases. It's most likely to reach over _five thousand. _Whatever caused this havoc in Fawcett City is still unknown to us all. Back to you-"  
Zatanna turned off the TV. How could the League not have gone to help Billy? Was he alright? The washing machine beeped her out of her thoughts. She sighed and went to grab her laundry. She didn't notice Dick walking in shortly behind her.  
"Did you see it?" She jumped as he began to speak.  
"Jesus, Dick. No need to scare me like that." She said annoyed.  
"I'm guessing you saw it. We got absolutely _no signal _of it happening. And Mal was by the computer the whole time." He said running a trembling hand through his hair.  
"It's... Not your fault. The League didn't get anything either."  
"Who do you suppose is behind all this?"  
"I... I'm not sure." She sighed.  
Dick noticed she'd started to rub her forehead again, her skin looked paler _and _that her cheeks were slightly red.  
"Are you sick?"  
"No." She looked up at him confused.  
He lift his hand and placed it on her forehead, then both her cheeks.  
"You feel warm."  
"I _feel _fine."  
"You might have a fever... I'll be right back."  
Zatanna groaned. She hated being sick. Dick soon returned with a thermometer in hand and a guide book on 'How to care for sick children'. Zatanna laughed instantly.  
"Seriously? I'm not a child _Richard._"  
"Yeah well it's the best and most complete I could find." He said, sticking his tongue out.  
After a few minutes with the thermometer stuck out of her mouth, Dick concluded that her temperature was fine. But this didn't put him at ease. This wasn't like her and it was starting to bug him. 'What's wrong with her?'

"You pulled it off brilliantly and managed to leave no trace at all. I'm impressed." Savage grinned.  
"I've got much more from where that came from." Sorceress smirked.  
"We're all counting on it." Queen Bee stated. She seemed to be easing up on the woman, slowly.  
"I think I know where I can land my next attack."

Zatanna tossed and turned and wasn't sleeping well. Dick had decided he would observe her for the night and so far he wasn't content with his results. 'I don't understand. It's almost like she's getting worse.' He was startled out of his thoughts when he saw someone appear outside the window. He walked up slowly and opened it, trying his best not to make much noise.  
"Zachary?" He asked confused and surprised.  
"We need to talk."

* * *

**Am I the only one that wishes to see Zachary appear in YJ? It'd be just soo... I dunno. cool *-* Ok, just to clarify... Dick and Zee are erm.. 24-ish. So I'm making Zachery 26-ish, K? *-* Tbh, I'm not even sure if he's older or younger that Zee.. But oh well. That's just how it's gonna be \O**

**Soo... Y'all know who Sorceress is? :p And anyone know what's up with Zatanna? D: Will she die of sickness? D: D: (omg, no f***ing way D: that'd be too mean) **

**Let me know what you think/if it's confusing.. Etc!  
Until next time! xoxo **

**(aaaaaaaaaaaah the episode was just SOOO perfect *-*)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I'm all giddy and happy because I'm getting such a WONDERFUL response from all of you ~ not to mention that I re-watched YJ's new episode which just automatically drove me to write this chapter now! :x (And my mum and brother are like ~ daaamn get away from that computer for a while D:) but never fear, I have the chapter here! *o***

**So on to the thanks for reviewing ^^ : MVictoria994 (omgosh, i hope it wasn't confusing. If you still have no idea after this chapter, you can pm me.. and I'll explain all that I can ^^); Random obsession (OMG, I TOTALLY FANGIRLED LIKE CRAZY WITH THAT EPISODE.. i just caan't x.x *dies*... and about the nine kids. I wouldn't have the heart.. imagine popping out NINE KIDS? x.x poor girl. No doubt they'd all be gorgeous though :x); poseidon's daughter3 (OMG ME TOO *-* as I'm sure you could tell :x); Blackjaybird (ah! thank you so much for clarifying that for me. But I'll just leave him older than her in this story.. no worries.. it's not by much anyway! :p); Takua Nui (omg I loled so much when I read your review *o*); tdyn0 (omg you want her pregnant ALREADY? lol.. we'll see what happens to Zee..); Reina Grayson (omgoosh, don't be D: lol here's the update so you can relax!)**

**Aaah you are all amazing and I love you all to bits. So here is Chapter Three... Sorry if it's not exactly a long chapter ;p Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Zatanna was surprised, to say the least, when she woke up to find her future husband randomly talking to her cousin in the kitchen. She stopped by the doorway and cleared her throat. Obviously waiting for some answers.  
"Glad to see you're awake." Dick said calmly.  
"Since when do you two know each other?" She asked, not bothering to bid them good morning.  
"Since _he _came looking for me." Zachary smiled. "What's up Tanna? You seem stressed."  
"It's... Nothing." She mumbled.  
To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure what she was feeling. But it was almost as if there was something feeding off her powers. She wouldn't tell anyone. Not yet at least.  
"Zee, if you know what's going on-"  
"I _don't. _I'll let you know when I figure things out."  
Zachary sighed, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the slight argument that could break out at any moment.  
"Look... You're either catching the flu or something's feeding off your powers." Her cousin sighed, grabbing a banana from the counter.  
Zatanna stared at him for a couple of seconds. She started wondering if he had the ability to read minds. Dick noticed her gaze and figured she knew e_xactly _what was going on.  
"Does this have to do with the attack on Fawcett City?" He asked, breaking the silence.  
"Possibly..." Zatanna sighed, walking over to the cupboards and finding her coco pops.  
"I've been thinking." Zach said eventually. "You came to me asking about my aunt and then all of a sudden someone shows up and leaves no trace. Zatanna's powers are definitely involved-"  
"Wait, what aunt?" Zatanna asked curiously.  
Dick began fussing slightly with the table cloth, not looking anyone in the eyes and mentally wishing Zachary would shut up or come up with something convincing.  
"Your mother." He stated, not caring about Dick's unease.  
"You did _what?" _Zatanna screeched now staring the fidgety boy.  
"Look... I had... Reason to believe that a Homo Magi named Sindella was going to-"  
"Reason to believe? What are you talking about?" Dick could tell there was a mixture of confusion, sadness and anger in her eyes. "How is it anyone even knows about my mother? It's not like she was ever around to expose herself to the world."  
"Look-"  
Their conversation was interrupted by Mal's incoming voice in their apartments main computer. The one Dick had insisted they installed in case someone needed them while they were at home. Zatanna sometimes wished that thing wasn't there.  
"I need Nightwing at the Cave, immediately."  
Dick sighed. Part of him had to admit he was happy to be escaping the uncomfortable situation.  
"This conversation isn't over." Zatanna muttered.

"There's been a power wave disturbance on a nuclear plant in Japan. It's nothing much but they've requested our help to get things in order." Nightwing informed the Team. "I want Robin, Blue Beetle and Miss Martian to head there immediately. Report back whenever you get an update and do _not _engage unless necessary."  
The three nodded before setting off to the Bioship.  
"Sorry I had to whisk you away like that Nightwing." Mal informed. "I'm aware that things must be edgy with you and Zatanna."  
"No. It's fine. I'll be sticking around here for the rest of the day. You know where to find me." He smiled before walking off.  
"Oh yeah, everything's_ fine."_ Bumblebee muttered, making Mal laugh slightly.

"Do you guys suppose this is linked to what happened in Fawcett City?" Blue asked, obviously nervous about their mission.  
"It doesn't seem like it. We got no signal whatsoever with that and now we did." Robin stated calmly.  
"But that doesn't mean we shouldn't keep our guard up." M'gaan added. "And you should relax Blue. Otherwise our drive won't be an easy one."  
Robin laughed half heartedly as Blue tried his best to relax. In all honesty, everyone was uncomfortable with going out on missions after Captain Marvel's sudden disappearance. The League were doing all they could to track him with no success. Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Blue started laughing out of nowhere.  
"What is it?" Both Robin and M'gaan asked curiously.  
"N-nothing." He laughed. "Garfield mentioned that you, Nightwing and Zatanna Zatara did the 'hand in hair' thing." He stated, mimicking Robin's previous movements. The boy wonder rolled his eyes but smiled.  
"We're here." He said, making everyone fall silent.

"Come on cousin, it's not every day you have me around." Zach smirked, resisting the urge to jump on her comfy looking bed.  
"Zach. Go home. I need to figure out what's going on."  
"I can help!"  
"Last time I checked, you wanted nothing to do with _this _world." She snickered.  
"Well... True. But that was because your dad was always _so_ strict with me." He stressed. "Let me help you."  
"How exactly can you help?"  
Zach observed her for a moment.  
"Rewop ecart." He muttered slowly.  
Both watched as a white light emerged from Zatanna's hands, forming a long line which was leading out the window and towards the sky.  
"Okay, so maybe whoever's behind this is an alien." Zach grinned, earning a smack around the head.  
"Can we focus here please?" Zatanna whined. "You stay here. If Dick comes back tell him that I've borrowed his car."

Robin helped a Japanese scientist work on the plant's power structure. Not that he understood perfectly but his computer did most of the work. M'gaan took care of getting things back together with Blue's help.  
"Must've been a pretty bad earthquake for things to break down like this." Blue said eventually.  
M'gaan only nodded. She was definitely bothered by the situation which was becoming more and more like the one in Fawcett City.  
"M'gaan! We should check the computers inside afterwards!" Robin called out.  
'Guys, I'm sensing that something's about to happen. Maybe we should contact the cave.' She said into the both their heads.  
'I agree-'  
'No.' Robin interrupted. 'We'll be fine here. It's a simple mission and there's nothing here the enemy could possibly want.'  
"Hello little one." Robin turned to see who was the owner of the seductive voice that called out to him. He stared into light blue eyes and felt mesmerized. 'Is she an angel?' He thought to himself.  
"Please, no need to drool." The woman laughed. "What's your name darling?"  
"R-Robin."  
"I meant... Your _real _name." She smirked.  
"I... It's... Erm..."  
"Cat got your tongue?"  
M'gaan dropped the large concrete block once she heard Robin scream out in pain. Blue managed to catch it before it hit the scientists on the ground. M'gaan mumbled a 'sorry' towards them before flying off to Robin's directions.  
"Of course, you're not alone." The woman whined. "Oh look. A green one."  
"Where is he?" M'gaan shouted out angrily.  
"He who?" The woman asked, faking her confusion badly.  
Blue Beetle aimed towards the woman as he heard the ringing in his head. 'Not compatible! Not compatible!'  
"Oh great, not this again." He groaned as an invisible force threw him towards the wall.  
Robin lunged at the woman from behind, dangling off her neck.  
'Robin, why is there blood coming out of your mouth?' M'gaan asked worriedly.  
'Crazy woman made a cat appear and bite my tongue. And yes, I know how stupid that sounds'. He rolled his eyes at the thought.  
He jumped off her, attaching two explosives on each side of her shoulders. M'gaan noticed quickly enough and pulled the woman up in the air. The explosion was heard soon after and all three let out sighs of relief.  
"Think it's over?" Blue muttered as he picked himself up.  
"Not a chance." Robin stated, looking at his surroundings. "But we can't fight her here. It'd be dangerous with all these machines."  
"But that's the fun part!" The woman shouted out laughing.  
"Who is she?" M'gaan asked frustrated.  
"You can call me Sorceress _greeny_." She smirked. "Now... As for these machines."  
Robin jumped as high as he could before shooting his line and climbing up so he was eye level with the woman. There was no way he was letting her do anything to this nuclear plant. It was _too _risky. For them and for the Japanese people.  
"Do you really think you can stop me child? Not even Captain Marvel was capable of succeeding."  
Robin's eyes went wide behind his mask.  
"What have you done with him?" He shouted.  
"I guess I could show you." She smirked.  
Robin barely dodged the large bolt of lightning that she sent towards him, knocking him over a few times as he leaped down. M'gaan tried an attack on her but fell down immediately wincing in pain.  
'M'gaan?' Blue shouted into his mind. That's when he realised the psychic link had been broken. 'Oh, great.'  
"Robin! We should retreat! M'gaan's down and my powers aren't compatible with this woman!"  
"Not compatible? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked curiously.  
"Wish I knew." He mumbled to himself.  
The blonde simply laughed at their weakness towards her.  
"Time to end this." She smirked.

-Recognized Zatanna Zatara A03-  
Zatanna sprinted into the cave and quickly allowed Zach access. The others looked up curiously when they heard his name echo through the cave.  
"Guys, this is Zach. Zach this is the Team." She stated quickly before running up to Nightwing. "I've managed to stop the draining for now but I'm not sure if it'll come back."  
"Who was it anyway?"  
"Sindella." Zach said quickly before Zatanna could avoid the question. She eyed him angrily for it.  
"Isn't she-"  
"Yes... And no. I'm not sure to be honest but we'll figure it out. All I know is that she's either been draining my powers or trying to get into my head to tell me that she's around."  
"Wait, who are we talking about?" Mal asked, confused.  
"Sindella's her mother." Zach said calmly.  
"And you are..."  
"Zach." He grinned, making Mal roll his eyes. "Oh, right. I'm Tanny's cousin."  
"_Tanny_?" Nightwing smirked.  
"Not the time. Where's M'gaan?" Zatanna asked anxiously.  
"In Japan with Robin and Blue Beetle. There was a disturbance on a nuclear plant." Mal answered.  
"They should be back later tonight though." Nightwing smiled.  
Zatanna sighed. 'They better not get themselves into trouble out there.'

* * *

**AAAH what's going to happen to Tim, Jaime and M'gaan? Can anyone guess? Should they die? Oh! Who can guess what happened to Captain Marvel? **

**How badly am I scaring you all? :p **

**Anyway, I should probably go wash my hair now... Seeing as I have looots of stuff to get done tomorrow. x.x Hopefully I'll be able to write some more tonight though! ^^ Until next time lovely readers! xoxo **


	5. Chapter 4

**Helloooo! Omgosh, I'm such a nice person, I know. (ooh and modest too) :p why you ask? Well just cause... here's another update! Yippiee! *-* (Mostly it's because reviews motivate me.. but it's also cause I'm just plain happy and feel like writing.. so why not type up my chapters, right?) **

**In other news, I'm turning 19 this thursday x.x Omgosh, feeling so old! I got an early birthday present ~ Dare to Dream *-* The One Direction book. Yes, I'm a directioner.. :x proud to be. They are simply adorable *-* And the book's looking great *-* Only on page 31 though :p I'll read some more tomorrow. **

**So, thanks sooo much, as always to: Takua Nui (NOO! NEVER degrading... I don't think I'll ever have it in me to write something involving those two and NOT making it Chalant. I mean, Chalant is just so perfect to me x.x); Random obsession (Omgosh, I think you and I are mostly likely the ones that watched that episode the most, cause yeah... I watched it again too :x Still not tired of it actually.. I might even end up learning the lines kkk); Reina Grayson (YEAH! I managed to scare someone *-*); Poseidon'sdaugther3 (Well... you'll have to find out by yourself whether or not those three died in that mission... *cries* ops.. won't say anything else :X); tdyn0 (i guess in some ways they are ready... but can you really imagine zee with baby now ?D: the stress might kill her, imagine stress AND pregnant woman hormones? dear lord x.x lols) **

**Aah you guys are amazing and I never get tired of saying it *-* So anyway, enough of me, right? Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Nightwing walked into the kitchen to find Zatanna sitting on the counter eating ice cream. He sighed and sat beside her, placing one of his hands on top of hers. He slowly took of his mask, placing it gracefully close to his elbow. No words were actually needed between them at a moment like this. Just the image of her sitting alone, eating chocolate chip ice cream straight from the pot, meant she was sad, angry or worried. Dick thought of the possibility of all three emotions running through her brain at that moment.  
"What if she's alive?" She said eventually, barely audible.  
"Then we find and confront her."  
"I don't have it in me to-"  
"I'll be there for you. All the way. I made that promise to you a long time ago."  
He _always _knew what to say. He was the type of person that could sell ice to a penguin. Zatanna loved it. She loved how much he made her feel safe, protected and at the same time needed. She smiled at him. A smile that showed exactly what she wanted to say. He was quick to comprehend and pulled her close.  
"I'm... Sorry."  
She looked up at him confused.  
"I... I didn't have the right to go round without letting you know. What I did was somewhat stupid and dangerous. And I _knew_ it. I even dragged Wally into it and I'm just... Sorry."  
"It's fine." She smiled. "We're past that. Now... Would you care to tell me why the heck you went looking for Joker?"  
His turn to look at her confused. He had made sure to be as discreet as possible.  
"How did you-"  
"Bruce." She grinned. "He's quite the blabber mouth."  
"Oh... Well... He was sort of the one that lead me to believe that you mother was... Returning from the dead." He muttered. "I _obviously _didn't believe him to full extent, but after a while... You know... Even the Joker can be sane at rare times."  
"_Very _rare times." Zatanna laughed. "But next time you feel like seeking him for advice, let me know. At least then I won't have to worry about you sneaking off at night to meet up with some other woman."  
He looked at her appalled.  
"An-another wo-woman?" He chocked. "you're kidding me, right?"  
Zatanna laughed as she got up and threw the now empty pot of ice cream in the trash can.  
"One can never be too careful, babe." She smirked, walking off.

"We're impressed with your work, Sorceress." Savage grinned. "I am still very curious to know how you manage to stay untracked."  
"Well, I know how I do it... Just not sure how to explain it." Sorceress stated. "It's just part of who I am."  
"So you're calling yourself sneaky?" Queen Bee asked, raising her eyebrows. "These types of things make me wonder just how loyal to us you really are."  
"To full extent, Bee." Sorceress smirked. "I can take on the League if that's what you wish."  
"We'll give you something to do. We're enjoying it anyway. Dismissed." Savage said, ending the conversation.  
"Can we really trust her?" Queen Bee asked, slightly anxious.  
"I would agree that it might be too soon to say." Brain muttered.  
"Not to mention it's that Klarion behind all this. If he's just controlling her then someone might be able to break the spell." Queen Bee insisted.  
"We'll wait and see how far she can go." Savage finished.

Dick couldn't help but dash into the room once he heard the team returning. His heart immediately fell at the sight. Jaime wasn't in uniform and looked drained, M'gaan was unconscious and Tim had cuts and bruises all over his ripped uniform.  
"Med-bay. Now." Dick ordered, not allowing any possible protests that might escape Robin's mouth.

"It was the same... Person... That attacked Captain Marvel." Tim said, slightly flinching as Dick cleaned up his wounds. "We're not even sure if Billy's still alive. Has the League found anything yet?"  
"Focus on telling us what happened out there, we'll get to the Billy situation in a moment." Connor stated.  
"Right... S-she... Was beautiful, strong and highly deadly. She's got... Powers. I-I'm not sure if it was just my imagination... But I could've sworn I heard her talk backwards at some points."  
All eyes in the room fell on Zatanna, who was busy muttering countless spells to get M'gaan to wake up. It was almost as if she were in another world, because she didn't notice when they started talking about her.  
"I need to know if that woman is or isn't Sindella." Dick muttered.  
"And if she is?" Connor asked, eye brows rising slightly.  
"Then we'll need to confront her."  
"What about..." Tim said, angling his head in Zatanna's direction.  
"She'll want to come along, obviously. But I'll insist for her to stay if I realize she's not ready." Dick said calmly.

M'gaan started waking up just before Zatanna ran out of energy. She slowly sat up, groaning and rubbing her head.  
"That woman... What a nightmare." She groaned again.  
"I know you just woke up, but do you think you could possibly show us what she looked like?"  
M'gaan nodded and linked them all, replaying everything that had happened to them in Japan.

Khaldur paced around his room. His father had been observing him for a while and noticed he seemed slightly distressed.  
"Ready to talk about it yet?" He asked eventually.  
Khaldur sighed, possibly giving in.  
"It's all too strange. People in Atlantis have heard countless stories of the Homo Magi and I was certain Sindella was deceased. Now she appears, out of nowhere and alongside Klarion? If that witch boy is planning a little game against The Light, he could drag us down with him in an instant."  
The man couldn't help but slightly agree with his son. His perspective did, somewhat, make sense. He would have to somehow make it clear that if Klarion had bad intentions, he and his son weren't involved. The man eventually sighed.  
"Come... Let's get something to eat."

"Zatanna?"  
Zatanna opened her eyes slowly to see a concerned Dick, no mask, looking down at her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 'Where am I? What just happened?' She rubbed her forehead slightly and noticed Dick frown.  
"Please don't tell me you're getting another headache?"  
"What... Happened?" She asked slowly. Still blinking and taking in the light.  
"M'gaan showed us what happened in Japan. You sort of... Freaked... And blacked out. Zee... Is it her?"  
It was as if the memories came flying back to her. She sat up quickly, making her vision blur. Dick held her up with an arm around her waist.  
"Maybe you should rest for a while. We can do this later." He said, concerned. 'M'gaan, tell Mal to get the computer ready. I'm going to see if I can track this woman.'  
'On it Nightwing.'  
"It's okay, Dick. I'm fine... Just... Get me some headache medicine and-"  
"No, you need to sleep. I'm calling your cousin. He'll make sure no one drains your powers. Meanwhile, I have a few things to take care of."  
"If you're going after Joker again, consider yourself beheaded." She muttered, making him laugh.  
"No... I'll be here in the Cave if you need me. Now rest."  
He kissed her forehead, then tip of her nose, cheeks and finally her lips. He grinned before walking out of the room and leaving her alone. He quietly groaned to herself. 'Mum... I-it can't be you.' She allowed herself to cry silently.

"I have a question." Connor said, once most of the kids had retreated to their rooms. "How did you guys manage to escape?"  
Tim sighed heavily, wincing slightly at the pain of his stitches.  
"That's the weirdest part. She was all up on our case, claiming she'd take us down- which I'm guessing she almost did- and Klarion came out of nowhere, whispered something to her... He looked furious by the way... And they left."  
"We didn't even finish our mission." M'gaan mumbled.  
"We've already contacted them and they've got it covered. They actually wanted you guys out of there as quickly as possible." Mal informed.  
"What we need to do now is make sure she only caused physical damage on you guys and figure out if she is or isn't using Zee's powers." Dick concluded, shutting himself from the world and focusing on his research.

Klarion rushed across a series of magic books, both good and bad. He needed to figure out what was causing this _flaw _in his plans.  
"Are you sure you don't know what is connecting you to her?" He asked, for the hundredth time.  
"I've already told you, _Lord of Chaos..." _She said, rolling her eyes. "I have no ways of knowing what connects me to this world. You're the one that brought me here so you should know."  
Klarion huffed. He knew very well what connected her to the living world but he still couldn't understand why her powers were connected to the girl-  
"Of course!" He shouted eventually. "How could I have been _so stupid_."  
"Well, I half expected you to be stupid most of the time." Sorceress mumbled.  
"It seems that you left your baby girl a gift, _Sindella_." He smirked.  
Sorceress looked up at him, not at all amused that he had used her real name.  
"I left her many gifts, Klarion. All which I presume mean something to her and her father."  
"But you left something... Special... Strong..." His smirk now seemed much more evil. Sorceress didn't need to use her powers to realise he was formulating a plan. "Oh this is going to be fun."

Artemis and Wally finally decided to present their baby to the Team. Everyone was cooing over baby Cathy. M'gaan was usually the one holding her the most.

Artemis eventually left the crazy attention from the main room to find her friend. Both Wally and Dick had briefed her about things and she couldn't help but feel worried. She and Zatanna had miles of history together. One wild story after another. Zatanna had been there for her during the hard moments in life, and she was going to make sure she'd do the same.  
"Need a friend?" She asked, walking into Zatanna's old room.  
"Hey Arty." She smiled.  
"How you feeling kiddo?"  
"_Kiddo_'s feeling a lot better, actually." Artemis noticed her holding on to something, rather tightly. "My mother left this for me. My dad would say it was some sort of protection."  
Artemis didn't really know what to say at that moment, so she settled with silence.  
"I've _never _been on a mission without it. Yet somehow... This might be a problem."  
"A problem?" She asked, definitely not understanding where Zatanna was getting.  
"I've looked up a series of protection spells, ones that involve objects. There's no way of doing it without the caster sealing part of their powers inside."  
"So... You're saying she's back and she's trying to get the powers back?"  
"Yeah..."  
"But why is it you're the one that ends up getting drained?" Dick asked, entering the room without bothering to knock. Wally following right behind him with baby Cathy in his arms. Zatanna smiled and held out her arms to hold the baby before continuing:  
"Either it's because the object is always so close to me or I've come to absorb it myself." She concluded.  
"Wow, either way... You could end up in big trouble." Wally stated.  
"Or not... I can't believe that my mother is evil. She just... _Isn't. _Someone's behind this and-"  
"Tim said Klarion showed up and left with her." Dick interrupted.  
"Of course it _had _to be that son of a-"  
"Hey!" Zatanna interrupted Artemis, with a mortified look on her face. "Children in the room."  
The three laughed at the raven's reaction.  
"Sorry. Sorry." Artemis said, in between her chuckles.

Sorceress landed gracefully on top of a large building. 'Wonder what they're putting me up to this time.' She sighed as she talked to herself mentally. 'Sorry my darling, but I'm going to need a bit more.'

Cathy had fallen asleep on Zatanna's bed. The four ordered pizza and stayed together chatting away. Zatanna would often comment how amazing it was that Cathy could sleep through almost anything.  
"Trust me; she gives us no trouble during the night. I sleep peacefully all the time. My mum said she was jealous because both Jade and I were troublesome." Artemis laughed.  
Their conversation didn't last until the end of their pizza. Zatanna's silver necklace, that had gently been placed on the bedside table by Dick, had started to glow ever so slightly.  
"Woah... This whole magic thing never fails to surprise me." Wally stated.  
Zatanna turned towards it sighed. She looked up at Dick, who seemed just as shocked as Wally.  
"I'm guessing she's on the move."

"Sorceress! Don't you dare move!" Black Canary shouted out.  
"Would you rather I... Ezeerf?"  
Chunks of ice flew in Canary's direction, which she destroyed easily with her cry.  
"Oh... You use your voice." Sorceress grinned. "Well then... Ecnelis!"  
Canary opened her mouth to cry once again only to be met with silence. Sorceress then lurched forward, in attempt to knock her out. They were evenly matched, which Sorceress wasn't at all pleased about.  
"Might as well use extra help." She sighed. "Ekam em selbuod."  
Hawkwoman appeared to assist Black Canary with the dozens of copies that appeared.  
"Great, I just hope they can't all use powers." Hawkwoman mumbled.  
"I've lost our signal with the watchtower!" Green Lantern called out, as he knocked down a few of the copies.  
"Oh... A magic ring, how pretty." He turned just in time to see the woman forming a new spell. He shot his green light towards her, only to be met by a white glow.  
"Emit ot dne siht."

"I've got no trace of her." Nightwing said, frustrated.  
Wally and Artemis had decided to head back home with Cathy. They knew things were about to get serious and they didn't want to be in the way. Zatanna kept the necklace close to her, observing as the glow faded for a few seconds, only to start glowing strongly soon after.  
"Wherever she is, she's limited." She said eventually.  
"Limited by what?" Tim asked, not taking his eyes off one of Zatanna's spell books.  
"No idea." Zatanna whined.  
"It could be by the person controlling her." Connor stated.  
"So... If we were to assume she's depending on Klarion..." M'gaan started.  
"Then she'd only be able to use a certain amount of his powers without making him weak." Tim finished, pointing to a small paragraph on the spell book that once belonged to Sindella.

"Klarion! I'm almost done with them!" Sorceress shouted frustrated.  
"You keep this up, you'll be done with me." He hissed.  
She looked up at him and noticed he was slightly week.  
"What happened to you draining the power from that girl?" He growled.  
"She's managed to do something about it." Sorceress sighed. "At least let me finish them off."  
"No. You weren't even supposed to be here in the first place."  
Sorceress eyed him angrily.  
"Og kcab ot-"  
Klarion shot her with chaos magic before she could finish her spell.  
"You're forgetting who's in charge here, Sindella." He hissed. "You _dare _take me on? I'm the only reason you're here in the first place. I suggest you follow through everything like I've planned... Or else I'll have to find ways of convincing you."  
Sindella knew all too well what he meant by those words. And there was no way she was going to allow him to go near her daughter.  
"Very well, Lord of Chaos." She said, releasing the three League members. "But I can't promise that those three will make it out alive."

* * *

**Warning! Sorry for any possible mistakes I may have made in this story so far... Grammar, spelling or just DC stuff. I promise to go back, eventually, and correct them (except the DC stuff.. I mean, what's done is done! :p) **

**Anyway... Like? No like? Confusing? :p I'll start typing up the next chapter tomorrow! Promise *-***

**Until next time... XOXO !**


	6. Chapter 5

**I just really want to finish writing this story.. I'm enjoying my time writing it and I type up like.. everyday.. How adorable am I? *-* Lol... Gosh, I need to find the time to focus on my Naruto stuff (must-watch-more-anime!) **

**Anyway, as always.. Let me thank my gorgeous readers ~ Reina Grayson (Can't tell you what happens to the 3 leaguers.. but it's almost the same with the 3 from the team and cap. marvel... except I guess cap. marvel got the worst of it so far :p); Takua Nui (yeaah! it's the key! :p); tdyn0 (remind me to create a chalant one-shot in which they have kids :p); anon (awww thank you babes *-*); Rose hunter (here's an update for ya! :p)**

**Uhuu, I won't keep chatting much today.. I'm tired D: Must sleep early (heading up to Peterborough tomorrow x.x just for the day.. I'll be back in London by the evening)... **

**Oh right, before I forget... If you find this chapter too short, blame my brother who keeps pestering me to get off the computer D: lol**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"I've found her!" Nightwing called out, still typing anxiously on the main computer. "But the signal's weak... She's in Manhatten."  
"We should go there, now." Tim stated, gearing up.  
"You're staying." Nightwing ordered. "You're still injured from the previous mission. I'll handle this and-"  
"You're _also _staying." Zatanna said, leaning on the wall and looking down at her nails. "She's my mother, therefore my problem. Too many people have gotten hurt because of her."  
"Not a chance, Zee."  
"I have ways of making you stay, you know."  
"Yes, I know. But that doesn't mean-"  
-Recognized: Batman 02-

The conversation stopped immediately. Batman practically sprinted towards the main computer and began typing rapidly.  
"What's the rush, Bats?" Tim asked curiously.  
"Three leaguers are down. I've been trying to find their location but both computers in the watchtower and the batcave are crashed. There's no doubt that woman's behind this."  
"This is why I should be the one going after her and not you." Zatanna insisted.  
"No one's going after her now. Priority is the Leaguers." Batman stated.  
As always, Batman knew how to end a conversation with just a few words. There was no point in arguing about this situation anymore. Though, deep down, Dick knew all too well that the best chance they had would be to send Zatanna after her. The problem was finding it in his heart to risk it. He couldn't lose her. Not _again. _  
"Found them." Batman said, visibly relieved. "A few more Leaguers and I will go to them. You are to stay put until further orders."  
"I thought we didn't need to wait for orders from the League anymore, _Bruce._" Nightwing said, annoyed.  
He knew, once the words escaped him, how disrespectful and rude it came out. That's not how he had intended. But there were times that he wished Bruce would trust him to make the right decision on his own. Not that he knew what was right and wrong at that moment. He just wanted an end to all this. Too many people were getting hurt.  
"In this case, you will." He said, before leaving through the Zeta tubes.

"Drain her." Klarion hissed.  
"I can't."  
"I'm _ordering _you to drain her!" He shouted. Chaos magic rushing around him.  
"You don't understand. She's managed to stop that from happening. I _can't."  
_"Well, I suggest you find a way." He was hissing again, close to her ear.  
Sindella sighed. This _child _was seriously starting to get on her nerves. All she wanted to do was rip out that chain that stuck her to this world and go back to her eternal and peaceful sleep.  
"I know... Why don't we invite your baby girl to come out and play?" He grinned. "I'm _certain _she's figured it out by now... But just in case..."

Zatanna winced as the sudden pain shot through her body, sending her to her knees. Tim startled and ran towards her, completely ignoring his own pain.  
"Tanna?" He whispered.  
She was whimpering and shaking. It only made Tim worry more. Nightwing came running into the room once he heard the second scream. He paled almost instantly.  
"Zatanna!" He knelt beside her and kept whispering for her to stay focused on him, to hear his voice. "Zatanna please... Please..."

"_I know the secret. You two are quite a handful." Klarion's grinning face appeared before a petrified Zatanna. Right behind him, she saw Sindella's floating image. She looked sad and angry. She couldn't tell if the anger was directed to her or Klarion. "Since I'm not sure how smart you are, I'll let you in on my little secret..." The scenery soon changed and Zatanna found herself in the middle of Gotham City. There were many bodies scattered before her. The Justice League. She screamed once she saw them. "Oh... There's more baby magician..." The next sight was Jump City, where she saw the Team falling to their deaths one by one. "Maybe just one other thing..." At the sound of his voice, Zatanna saw Robin walking into a warehouse. "Jason!" She called out... When the boy turned, her eyes were wide. "Tim! Tim, no! Please!" The warehouse exploded a couple of seconds after he entered. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She knew this wasn't real. She knew it couldn't happen. But the scenery, everyone... They were too real. She looked back once more to the ashes. She spotted a faint glow of what seemed like a ghost. It was Tim... And he was crying. A few more appeared beside him. She soon recognized one of them as Jason. The others she assumed were his parents. "Tim..." She started running as fast as she could. She had to escape. She tried to think of a spell but nothing came to mind. She couldn't think. She didn't remember. Something grabbed her arm viciously, making her startle. "Dick?" She looked up, surprised. He smiled at her before falling forward. "DICK!" She grabbed him just before his head hit the concrete. "Dick, don't leave me. Not you. I can't live without you. Please." His body faded suddenly and she found herself in a dark room. "You wish to save them, don't you?" Sindella's voice sounded. "You can... Just-"_

Zatanna almost leaped off the bed. She was breathing heavily and was crying non-stop. Dick was quick to her side and wrapped his arms around her, protectively.  
"Shh, Zee... It's okay now. I'm here."  
He had stayed next to her during the past hour that she'd black out. She had been screaming quite a lot and he didn't know how to help her. After many failed attempts of trying to wake her by magic, they had decided to let the nightmare die down.  
"I-it w-was so r-real." She sobbed. "P-please don't leave m-me."  
"I won't. I'll never leave you. I promise." He said, tightening his grip.  
Zach walked in with fresh towels and a glass of water.  
"Oh... She's awake. Good."  
"Yeah." Dick whispered. "She'll be fine soon."  
Zach nodded and left, placing the objects in hand down first.  
"I need to find her, Dick." She said, still shaking. "I need to end this before they take away everyone I care for." "Zee... It was just a dream. Just relax." He whispered, running his hand through her hair.  
"It wasn't!" She shouted, pushing him away. "It wasn't! I know it wasn't! I need to stop this."  
She pulled herself up and began fixing up the bed she was on. Dick sighed and began helping her. He had to come up with a plan and fast, before she did something reckless.

"All three of them are hospitalized with several physical injuries. Canary is also currently stuck in a nightmare. Dr. Fate and Martian Manhunter are trying his best to get her out of it. Green Lantern seems slightly pale..."  
"Wow... What did that chick do to them?" Garfield asked, shocked.  
"I know where she's heading next. And we need to put an end to this. I'm sending someone out." Batman stated.  
Nightwing looked up at him curiously. 'He better not be thinking what I'm thinking.' He thought.  
"Zatanna... You're needed in Rhode Island."

'I'm not going to enjoy this.' Sindella thought, as she reached the island. 'Please... Don't come...'  
"Sindella! We end this now."  
The blonde woman turned to see the young raven haired girl flying towards her.  
"I see your father taught you that little hover board trick. I'm so proud." She smirked.  
"Let's save the family reunion for later." She stated angrily. "Emit ot dne siht."  
"Oh... You know that one too."  
A bright white light shot out from both sides. Both women fighting and struggling to hold their defence. Sindella literally added more fire power to her attack, which Zatanna barely managed to dodge. The raven lost control of her hover board and swiftly jumped to the ground. Thank goodness Nightwing had given her some pointers. Sindella allowed herself to drop to the ground, also. Both ran to each other and began a fist fight.  
"You can stop me, Zatanna."  
Zatanna ignored the blonde woman, analysing every move she made, hoping to spot a weakness.  
"I tried telling you in that vision Klarion pulled you into. But he knocked me out of there before I got the chance. You can stop me... Please, stop me."  
Zatanna jumped away from her and paused on her attacks for a slight moment. Was she being serious?  
"How did he bring you here?"  
"With a chain-life spell." Sindella said, looking away. "It was supposed to be useless but he discovered that I had stored my powers into that necklace I gave you... Which is why I can do all this. You must undo that spell and send me away. Please, Zatanna... I need you to save me... Otherwise I won't be able to save your friends."  
Zatanna's heart ached. _She _had to be the one to defeat her own mother. How was she supposed to cope with something like that?  
"All I've done is protect you, Zatanna... Haven't you ever wondered how you survived Joker's attack all those years ago? Through that necklace, I've managed to protect you... See you grow up and become this beautiful woman... You even managed to find your soul mate... I couldn't be more proud of you... But I need you to stop me. Stop me now."  
Sindella dashed forward when Zatanna hesitated. They met once again, fist to fist. Zatanna saw the look in her eyes. She wasn't the one attacking. But she was present. Zatanna had to get to Klarion if she wanted to stop her mother.  
"Emit Ezeerf!" She shouted.  
Sindella froze to the spot with a wide smile on her face. Almost as if the woman knew what Zatanna was going to do before she did it. Zatanna sighed. It was now or never. She created a duplicate of herself, sending the copy back to the Cave. The Team needed to now her plan. Even though she was certain Dick would disapprove. She then focused on a random empty spot before her and held out her hand.  
"Noiralk, drol fo soahc... Emoc ot em."

* * *

**AAAAAH ~ Klarion the lord of chaos might appear soon :X might, not giving out more information lols (even though i made that obvious .-.) Anywhooo... Hope it was good, even though it wasn't my longest work :p Let me know how it's turning out! Until next time lovely readers! XOXO *-***


	7. Chapter 6

**Hellooo! How are my lovely readers today? Well, first off I just wanted to say: Sorry I didn't post this sooner... But well, I went to a pub... and had fun... and more fun... no! I didn't get drunk.. LOL.. I can drink without getting drunk. Yippie for me! *-* Gosh I feel so old being 19... Please tell me that there's someone out there older than me? D: **

**Ok, on to the thanks for the lovely reviews: Kairo833 (Yeah.. It was pretty mean. But I discovered that I'm a huge fan of cliff hangers :x muahaha. Sorry! *-*); MVictoria944 (aw thanks *-*); poseidon'sdaugther3 (and here it is! *-*); Reina Grayson (omgoodness, again.. sorry i didn't post sooner! lol); Anon (sorry it's not what you expected... but hey.. i still hope you like where my wild imagination is going with this! kkk And.. I've never written M D: I'm sooooo terrible at it.. -.- I just read them. :x :x :x hehehe); Takua Nui (Zatanna is the B.E.S.T enough said.. And yeaaah! Introducing Klarion! *o*); tdyn0 (yes ! *-*); KBP Kohana (omg, let me fangirl here for a moment, cause I fell in love with your story ~ aah you're reading my story *-* you adorable human being, you *-*.. Ok, enough of that.. I personally think Klarion should be Chalant's personal villain. lol) and last but not least Rose Hunter (omgosh, I just love your crazy reviews on each chapter *-* and.. no worries.. get lost.. just re-read.. lol) **

**Phew! So, let me just warn you all: This chapter.. it kinda goes back and forth.. and back and forth.. With a slight story at the beginning.. But if it got a little too confusing, please let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter... And we're finally entering the final stage of things here \O/ **

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Centuries ago... **

Klarion was bored. Well, bored was quite an understatement. He had been sentenced to stay locked up for the town's festivals, seeing as he would tend to get a little too excited and hurt someone. So maybe he enjoyed tormenting people. He _was _the Lord of Chaos after all. The only problem was... He was new to this power. He wasn't strong enough to be untameable. The people of the town took notice of this and only used him when it was necessary. He had always wondered what made him become this so called 'Lord of Order'... He even thought it was slightly hilarious to have someone create something that can cause havoc... To him it seemed somewhat silly. Of course, he wouldn't confront his superiors. He wasn't strong enough for that...

As time went by, he was allowed out a couple of times but under supervision. He would normally go search for an interesting book. He enjoyed reading. To him it was the only way he could escape the horror of having magical powers and not being allowed to use them. That was until one day he came across an old and very dusty looking book.

'_Wonders of thy Power_'

He examined the book before opening it. It was like a heavenly sensation had come upon him. He felt so good that he had goose bumps all over. He began reading... And reading... And reading. He was addicted to that never ending book. He was learning so much from it...

One fateful night he was sentenced back to his cell. He grew angry at the way the people were treating him. He began noticing the red sparks that would randomly flow around him. 'Is this the effect of my learning?' He thought. He couldn't help but feel grateful towards that book and whoever wrote it. With one swift movement, he killed off the guards and ran.

He was running as fast as his legs could carry him. Why? Because he had just killed off every single person in that town. Not sparing even a child's life. But he now was aware of what he could do and felt scared. This was still new to him. What if he lost control?

He found a small house hidden in the woods and decided to knock on the door. He was starving. An old woman appeared. She looked sickly pale and as if she would collapse at any moment. She didn't even wait for him to say anything before pulling him inside.  
"You look hungry my dear." She said, handing him a big loaf of bread.  
The young boy didn't hesitate to start chomping the food down.  
"Why are you running from your fate?" She asked, making Klarion slightly choke on his food. "If the superiors need you, then you must do your part. It is in your nature now."  
"How do you know what I am?" He asked confused.  
"I've lived long enough to know a Lord of Order when I see one." She smiled. "It's the effects of being seven hundred and forty-three."  
Klarion held back the laugh that was trying to escape his throat. He quickly concluded that this old woman had lost her mind.  
"But there's nothing to fear. There will come a day when someone will stop you."  
Klarion would've asked the woman what she was talking about if she hadn't fallen dead on the ground.

The young boy soon became a young man. A teenager, one could say. He had been from town to town, village to village. Causing chaos wherever he went. After all that use of his powers, he decided to rest by a lake. That was when he came across a stunning figure. She had dark black hair and sky blue eyes. Her smile was something unbelievable. He felt something different come across him almost immediately. 'Is this love?' He thought. The woman walked slowly towards him. Smiling at all times.  
"Are you lost?" She asked him, kneeling by his side.  
"I... I..." He was speechless. Which shocked him the most. He was _never _speechless. "I am... Lost..."  
"I see." She smiled. "Maybe I can help you find your way back?"

Klarion spent many years with that woman, Elizabeth. He would escape at night from her warmth every now and then to do his work upon villages nearby. He was fully decided on not telling her who or what he was. In case she got scared.

But time can be cruel with any living soul. The more chaos he caused, the less love he felt. Elizabeth soon discovered how rude and horrible Klarion could be. One night he arrived home after killing off dozens of people, his eyes glowing red from overuse of his powers. He heard moans and groans coming from the bedroom. Curiously, he walked in. Only to find his lover with another man. He had pitch black hair, was much more muscular than Klarion and when he looked over, because of his shock at someone opening the door, Klarion could see his big blue eyes. Elizabeth tried to explain but Klarion lost his mind completely.

Once the young man had calmed down, he looked at his surroundings. Two bodies lying lifeless on the floor, the entire house destroyed and parts of it on fire. He sighed and began his journey elsewhere. He promised he'd never fall in love again.

The days, months, years and centuries went by and Klarion was beginning to believe that maybe that old woman was indeed Seven hundred years old. He laughed to himself as he noticed his reflection. He didn't look a day over eighteen.

He decided on a pit stop against a small huddle of people. He was getting bored of not killing, after all. But he was stopped by a blonde woman. She was beautiful. He quickly remembered his promise to never fall in love and attacked. He didn't know why or how but she defeated him rather easily by trapping him in some sort of body binding spell.

After years stuck inside that strange spell, he was beginning to lose hope. Just as the thought of taking his own life, he was released. He was quick on his feet and began his training. Simply killing off people wasn't doing him any good. He needed to be strong. Strong enough to defeat anyone. Years went by and he discovered that woman was a Homo Magi. A rather famous one at that.

One eventful day, where he had been learning more of the Homo Magi's, including their names and whereabouts, he came across a pretty little figure in a school uniform. He had black hair, that reached just below her shoulders, blue eyes and a smile that could kill anyone. He felt the sudden urge to run towards the young girl but held back. Instead he followed her every move. Only to find her being cornered by a few ugly looking men. A small little voice inside his head wanted him to step up and save her. But he couldn't... He wasn't a hero. But that girl... She reminded him so much of someone he once knew. Before he could think of anything else, someone stepped in and saved her. He could tell they engaged in conversation shortly after and Klarion recognized that boy. 'Robin' he thought angrily. The young girl kissed the young boy on the cheek and walked off smiling. He stared at the boy a little longer, taking in his features.

That's when he reminded himself who he was and why he loved no one...

* * *

-Recognized: Zatanna Zatara A03-

Dick rushed to hug his fiancé, only to be met by a hand signalling him to stay put. He furrowed his eyebrows but soon noticed it wasn't her. Well, not exactly at least.  
"Where's the real you?" He asked, getting frustrated already.  
"I need to speak to you. To _all _of you."

"Well, well, well... Baby magician coming to me... This should be interesting. But in all truth, I was silently hoping this would happen." Klarion smirked. "We have a few things to settle after all."  
"Indeed we have." She spoke calmly, completely ignoring the fact that she was dealing with someone slightly dangerous. "Are you going to tell me how to release my mother from this world or am I going to have to yank it out of you the hard way?"

"Where's the real you Zee? Or do you really expect me to sit around and do nothing while you're off facing Klarion alone?" Dick shouted, not caring that everyone in the room was shocked to see their leader losing his cool like this.  
"I'll be fine on my own. I need to stop my mother from whatever he's planning. I... I'm not sure how but I'll figure it out."  
The others stared, most in disbelief that someone would be stupid enough to take on Klarion alone.

"Why did you pull me into that vision? Are you planning on taking my friends from me? Is that what you want?" Zatanna felt the anger boiling inside her.  
"You took everything from me!" He shouted, firing chaos magic towards her.

"How do free someone from a spell like that anyway?" Wonder girl asked curiously.  
"I suppose we can find some answers in one of my spell books-"  
"On it!" Tim grinned, rushing out of the room.  
"And if we find nothing?" L'gaan asked.  
"Then we find ways of defeating Klarion."

Klarion was furious. He eyes were dark and his facial expression almost demoniac. He was firing one shot after the other towards Zatanna. She had created a shield around her but it was visibly starting to break. There's no doubt she'd instantly die if he had her way with her.  
"You betrayed me!" He shouted angrily. Zatanna would've thought she saw tears in his eyes, if she didn't no any better. This was Klarion! There's no way he'd cry over trying to hurt her. "You preferred him over me! You always choose him!"

"The boy is on a rampage." Queen Bee muttered. "Maybe we should just go ahead with the plan before that witch girl finds out how to stop Sindella."  
"I agree mon amie." Brain stated. He'd possibly be smirking if he had lips.  
"Then we must head there immediately." Savage ordered.

"So... What are we looking for again?" Garfield asked, grinning anxiously.  
"We-" The Zatanna duplicate began before poofing away, with little sparks of her magic glistening.  
"Zatanna!" Nightwing cried, running towards the spot where she once was. "Trace her. Now!"

"Klarion, I'm ordering you to stop! We must continue with the main plan!" Savage shouted out, above the racket all that chaos magic was creating.  
Parts of Zatanna's shield were already collapsing and she needed all her strength to hold it up. She was sure the Team would grow worried once her duplicate was gone but she had no choice. Little sparks of Klarion's magic managed to get in, scratching her arms and legs.  
"Let me finish her off!" He shouted angrily, adding more energy. "She deserves this."

Sindella regained control of her body only to find Klarion attempting to destroy Zatanna. She almost made it towards them when something took control of her. Her mind blanked. She couldn't remember what she was about to do. She took in the scene before her eyes and felt nothing.  
"Very well." Klarion muttered, half exhausted. "I'll deal with the little traitor later."  
Zatanna fell forward, only to feel someone grab hold of her.  
"It's okay, I'm here for you. Dick's on his way."  
She saw Wally grin as he held her up. She felt numb and wanted to cry once she saw her mother's lifeless eyes stare at her.

"You're a bit late, _speedy_." Savage grinned.  
"I swear, why is it you people can't ever get my name right?" He groaned. He settled Zatanna in the corner and ran towards them.  
"Now Klarion!" Savage screamed as Wally smashed fist first towards him.

The Team arrived at their location just as Klarion and Sindella finished muttering countless spells. The sky darkened and they watched in horror and shock as countless dark warriors came from the sky, destroying everything in their path.

* * *

**Gusta? No gusta? lol.. yes, that's how bad my spanish is.. But in other news.. I didn't write in like.. Old english cause 1: I'm bad at it; 2: I just figured it'd be easier written normally.. lol **

**So, I truuuuly hope everyone liked this.. And I'll get started on chapter seven tomorrow *-* uhuu.. I'm getting a shopping spree at top shop, with stylist and everything, as a birthday present. Gotta love my aunt *-* Hope I find thoooooousands of cute things *-* Until next time! XOXO**


	8. Chapter 7

**Helloooo! Posting at 2.07am isn't for most of us.. LOL.. here's the thing.. I wrote this, yesterday. I didn't post it cause... I'm not exactly 100% with it, but I guess you guys are the judge, right? *-* Be kind, even if you decide to flame! please.. I beg! LOL But it's just this chapter.. I'm hoping the next one comes out a lot better! :p It's reaching the end already '-' (it's got like.. one or two chapters left now) So i'm really happy with the positive remarks I've recieved *-* You guys are the best and, like i've said before, i never get tired of mentioning that :p **

**So thankyou, thankyou, thankyou to: tdyn0 (Yeah.. Klarion's been appearing loads lately.. But I like the match and all. Chalant vs. Klarion just seems to fit perfectly. *-* And he's pretty badass in my opinion ;p); Takua Nui (yeey tu mucho gusta! \O/ me gusta que tu gusta... yeah, no idea wtf i'm saying anymore! lol); Reina Grayson (awwww you adorable human being, you just basically said my fics excite you \O/ i hear success screaming in my mind here *-*); KBP Kohana (Aww happy to know you like it *-* And I can't leave Wally totally out.. let's face it.. he's Dick's bff and he gets along well with Zee *-* not to mention Arty and Zee are totally bff's too... I still have hope for chalant vs. spitfire in YJ Invasion); aand finally poseidon'sdaugther3 (*sending you thousand things virtually* LOL) **

**Remember how I mentioned I'd get a shopping spree at top shop? Well yeah.. AND IT WAS AMAZING *-* But what I do feel like sharing with you lot - and please, do not read if you do not wish to picture men in undewear - I was walking along Regents Street... And walked past some shop (x - no idea what the name was.. but let's face it.. you'll understand why i didn't bother looking at the name) and there were FIVE models.. in underwear... right at the door.. And I was like ~ PRAISE THE LORD.. Never in my life have I seen 5 extremely gorgeous men at once... It felt like a 5-second-heaven. Really, no jokes... But of course, it had to end... Cause I couldn't stand there for hours.. (I'm not a perv D: ) lol **

**So yeah, enough of me... Enjoy! ^^ (again, it changes scenes and all.. so let me know if it's confusing) **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"This is Cat Grant, coming to you live from Metropolis. It seems like a good part of the world's villains have decided to attack simultaneously. Not only that, but it appears that someone has opened some sort of portal, linking our world to another with a large amount of warriors. They seem to be taking over the entire world-"

"Kyle Scott reporting live from Shanghai. These warriors have destroyed most of the city and are making their way South. We need the Justice League here!-"

"Lauren Ashbourne, reporting from Madrid. These attacks seem to never end. Please, we need the Justice League!"

"Reports are coming in from all around the world." Mal stated. "Nightwing, any ideas?"  
Nightwing, who was currently busy knocking out a few warriors himself, immediately entered deep thought.  
"Any time now, would be nice." Came Mal's voice through the radio.  
"I'm thinking here! Where's the JL?"  
"Batman's equally dividing them up as we speak."  
"Good." Nightwing sighed. "Get every hero you can track down. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"_Warriors of the night sky. Fall upon us on our command. Take the lives of those who wish not to believe in your strength. Take away their happiness and pride." _  
Klarion and Sindella chanted in unison. The overly large portal in the sky was flooded with the Earth's intruders.  
Despite the fact that she was feeling a little light headed, Zatanna rushed to fight off the warriors. She managed to take a few down with basic spells but others were resisting.  
"We need an attack plan!" She cried out, managing to gain Nightwing's attention.  
"Nightwing! Send Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, Bat Girl and Bumble Bee to Cairo." Came Batman's voice through their radios. "Superboy, Beast boy and Blue Beetle down to Sydney."  
Order after order came and soon the place seemed less crowded, not counting the bad guys of course. Zatanna didn't know whether to panic of start literally kicking butt. She had to pull herself together if she ever wanted the chance of saving her mother's life.

"Cat Grant reporting in! It seems Superman, Hawkman, Green Lantern and Green Arrow have answered our cries for help. They're here and they seem to somewhat be controlling things. I just hope they succeed!"

"Kyle Scott, live from Shanghai. We have Red Arrow, Aquaman, Green Lantern and Cheshire taking on the warriors here!"

"Live from Madrid! It seems our mighty heroes are coming forward. Martian Manhunter, Icon, Captain Marvel and Flash have already made their appearance."

"Night, we need a game plan here!" Wally groaned, since we had just been hit in the stomach. "And come up with it fast!"  
"Zee! Get Klarion's attention!" Nightwing shouted, despite the loud voices in his head disagreeing.  
Zatanna leaped towards the Chaos boy's direction. She would have to be swift and cunning to make this work.  
"Dleish em." She whispered, creating a light shield around her. "Erif ta Noiralk!"  
The witch boy screeched once he felt something sting his forearm. Growling, he fired chaos magic in Zatanna's direction. 'Déjà vu.' She thought.  
"Focus on the portal Klarion!" Savage ordered before rushing towards Robin.  
"Screw that damn portal. Sindella can handle it alone." He chuckled. "Now it's just you and me... _Elizabeth_."  
'Oh... He's definitely gone looney now.'

One of the warriors managed to trip Wally before he could do another lap around him. He picked Kid Flash, who wasn't exactly a _kid_ anymore, by an ankle and prepared to swing him round, hoping to knock him in Impulse's direction. Wally then fell, almost on his head. The warrior had let go... And was soon falling backwards.  
"Mind your head, Baywatch!" Artemis grinned.  
"Babe? Where's Cathy?" He asked in shock.  
"With your mother. She'll be fine... And I'm assuming I'm needed on the battlefield right now." She smirked, firing more arrows at the warriors.

Nightwing took down dozens alone. But this was useless. The more they took down, the more appeared through the portal. And things definitely weren't looking good once he noticed something bigger start entering their world.  
"Hey Robin! Remember that flying bat thing that Bats was working on?" Nightwing shouted over to his little brother.  
"Yeah... Why?" He shouted back, avoiding a punch to his face.  
"Might be useful right now..."  
"It hasn't been tested!" He threw five explosives and two gas balls towards Savage, who fell backwards coughing madly. He took the opportunity to knock him out. "That should do well for the time being." He muttered.  
"I'll test it now!" Nightwing stated, already calling on whatever it was he needed.  
"Got a name for it yet?" Robin smirked.  
"How about... Airobats?"  
Robin laughed hysterically, only to soon realize that Nightwing had actually been serious.

"I have no idea who this Elizabeth person is... Not that I really care about whatever crazy story you've been through-"  
"Of course you wouldn't care!" Klarion shouted angrily. "You _never _cared for me. It was all lies... Soach cigam taht siel nihtiw, emoc htruof dna ekat ym luos."  
Zatanna's eyes grew wide at his words. Due to being quite the skilled magician, it was truly easy for her to understand the English language spoken backwards. She knew, once Klarion finished those words, that she was in deep trouble.  
"Time to say goodbye to everything you've ever cared for." He grinned, more maliciously than ever.

Nightwing flew into the air, as gracefully as he could. What seemed to look like a helicopter/motorbike thing wasn't exactly cooperating. Now he understood what Robin meant by 'hasn't been tested'. He groaned to himself. 'It'll have to do.'  
He flew higher and higher, taking down the warriors that were coming through the portal. He managed to get a slight glimpse of what was on the other side and it wasn't pretty.  
"Guys, their coming at full force at any moment. Be prepared." Nightwing's voice rang in _everyone's _ears.

The Justice League were doing all they could, as well as the Team. Everyone was divided. But Miss Martian and Batman soon noticed something simultaneously.  
"It's a diversion! The Light just wants to take over! The only way to stop them is by closing the portal." M'gaan stated.  
"And the only one that can do that is my mother." Zatanna replied weakly.  
Nightwing winced at his fiancé's voice. He could tell that she'd reach breaking point at any moment. He deeply regretted having sent her alone to fight Klarion...

"Eit Noiralk!"  
Klarion froze at the deep voice coming from behind him, only to smirk once he saw who it was.  
"Well... Another baby magician?"  
"Hey... At least you didn't call me a witch." Zach smirked, jumping beside Zatanna and leaning in. "I'll distract him." He whispered. "You need to get Sindella out of that trance."

It was a basic face off. Zach and Klarion were constantly firing at each other. Queen Bee had been knocked out completely by Lagoon boy. Savage was securely tied thanks to Robin. Wally had messed up Brain so badly that he couldn't even remember how to say 'hello' in French. Nightwing was up in the sky, attempting to destroy anything that came through the portal, which he noticed was starting to get smaller. He looked back down and saw Zach in action. He sighed in relief, but only to be put on edge once more when he looked over at Zatanna.

She was fighting, energy against energy, with her own mother. Sindella was definitely the type no one should ever mess with. She was beyond strong. Zatanna mentally hoped to be just the same someday. That was when she remembered something... Something important...

"_Your mother left this necklace in my possession, Zatanna. So that one day I could give it to you. This will protect you from harm... But it can also become your worst enemy when used incorrectly. You just need to keep in mind that a small, yet significant part, of the protector lays within that necklace." _

Her father's words rang in her ears and mind. "Ecalkcen, emoc ot em..." she whispered. "Mother... Maybe this might help you see the truth..."  
Zatanna jumped, Nightwing/Robin style, once again mentally thanking the pointers she received. She landed swiftly on her mother's shoulders, who began groaning at the sudden weight. She quickly, yet carefully, placed the necklace around the blonde woman's neck.  
"Sindella... Look at me! It's me... Zatanna..."

* * *

**Yeah, my inspiration for the whole portal + warriors thingy was The Avengers :X I JUST.. AAH LOVED THAT FILM x.x Chris Evans.. x.x Okay, I shall not go back to that... **

**So... Will Zatanna FINALLY save her mama? Or will Sindella be trapped forever knowing nothing.. muahahaha. You'll find out... Once I type it up and post it :p -evil grin- **

**Until next time you adorable people (unless you're aliens... *o* please let me know, i'd hate to leave you out! ^^) XOXO **

**(just ignore the random madness.. it's 2.20am after all :x)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yipiiiiieeee! Welcome to the second-to-last chapter of my story *-* I hope you'll enjoy it. But I will warn you now: I'm pretty sure you've kinda all guessed it, but I'd like to say it anyway. I SUCK at writing action packed stuff. So actual fighting blabla is well- short. :p But I truly, from the bottom of my heart, hope you like it nonetheless *-* **

**So, thank you soooo much to: Reina Grayson (It is a lovely name *-* It's got this magical twist to it... Kinda like the name Zatanna does :p); Takua Nui (WAIT! Who do think will die? Zatanna or Sindella? :p); poseidon'sdaughter03 (I'm quite the fan of drama :x LOL I personally think it makes things well.. Interesting! Aww *-* you're a hugger. How adorable *-*); tdyn0 (I live for cliffhangers! LOL and I know how mean they are :x nearly all the fanfics I read have cliff hangers and I like: NOOOO!) **

**You guys are SERIOUSLY the best. No jokes. You kept the story going *-* You're all the reason why it's awesome (And yeah, I think this story's awesome. :p)**

**So, on to Chapter Eight... Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

To Zatanna, everything seemed to happen too fast to recall. She had placed the necklace around her mother's neck and called out to her. Hoping that maybe the sound of her voice would help break this trance. A white light surrounded the two women and spread across the battlefield. Villain and hero shielded their eyes from the bright light. Once it died down, Klarion looked over and paled instantly. Not only was Sindella conscious of her own actions, she was furious. Her anger was easily found in her glare. She looked over to see Zatanna on the ground.  
"Sorry my darling... But I'll be needing some..." Sindella placed her hands over her daughter and retrieved some of her powers. She knew Zatanna would be weakened for a while, but in her mind this was necessary.  
"Now Zachary, why don't you let me handle Klarion for a while?" The woman smirked.  
Zach didn't hesitate to obey. He ran over to Zatanna and got her out of harm's way.

"Tim? What's going on down there? What the heck was that light?" Nightwing spoke through the radio as he fired against more of the upcoming warriors. "Where's Zee? Is she okay?"  
"Dude! One question at a time!" Robin whined, kicking a warrior in Artemis' direction. "I don't see her anywhere and I have no idea what it was."  
Nightwing groaned. He couldn't help but feel he was needed on the ground.  
"Tim! Switch with me!" He said, luring the 'airobats' to a touchdown.  
Robin eyed his older brother curiously but didn't argue. He took off quickly and began attacking every bad guy he saw. Even managing to hit Savage on his chest. Nightwing smirked. 'Show off'.

"Close that portal Klarion!" Sindella yelled in between her attacks.  
"You're not stopping me this time." He growled.  
He managed to knock Sindella backwards and soon began approaching her.  
"I'll be the one to defeat you this time. I'll banish you from all worlds for all eternity."  
"You're the one that wanted me back, stupid." She spat.

"Zatanna... You have to wake up." Zach insisted.  
He had created a shield to protect them from the chaos that was all around. He spotted Nightwing running towards them and allowed him in.  
"What the hell happened?" He yelled.  
His loud words must've hit Zatanna in some way because she began stirring. Zach helped her to sit up.  
"Zee... What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need to go back? I can take you-"  
"I'm fine Dick... I swear. We need to help Sindella."  
Nightwing nodded and looked around.  
"I think I've got an idea." He smirked.

Sindella and Klarion were back to the usual standoff. Sparks, punches, kicks, lightning, fire... There truly were a variety of things that each could use for gain the upper hand in this fight. Teekl was meowing loudly next to his familiar. It screeched once it felt its body floating in the air.  
"Quiet down Teekl! Let me concentrate!"  
The cat continued to screech and wave its paws in the air, as if it would get free. It soon came face to face with a very angry looking magician. She smirked and dropped the cat to the ground.  
"Emit ot leef niap."  
Klarion fell forward, groaning in the sudden pain that rushed up his spine. Sindella grinned once she realised what had just happened.  
"Now!" Nightwing yelled.  
Wally dashed towards Klarion, knocking him face first on the ground and grabbing the spell books he had scattered across him. Robin then proceeded to fire against The Light from up in the air, catching Brain by surprise. Artemis shot two arrows towards Klarion, making his clothes stick to the ground.  
"Nepo ruoy dnim ot em." Sindella whispered, as she knelt beside the Witch boy.

Zatanna watched as her mother concentrated inside Klarion's mind, looking for a solution to their current problems. The Light was definitely losing their game and agreed to retreat, before Artemis and Wally could capture them. Everyone surrounded Sindella, protecting her from the angry warriors.  
"I think I can do this." She whispered. "But this will be the last time you ever see me Zatanna."  
Zatanna's heart gave a hurtful thump. She held back her tears as she watched her mother lift her hands towards the sky. Her eyes began glowing. She looked over once and smiled.  
"I'll leave something for you to remember me."

"_Warriors of the night sky. Fall back to your place and pride. Never cross the borders of this world. Never trespass across the unknown." _

The Team heard screeching from all around. Those close to the portal managed to go back, meanwhile those on land turned to dust. Zatanna stared in awe. She hoped to someday be as powerful as her mother.  
"Gnirb kcab esoht ohw I evah nekat."  
Zatanna was confused. She understood perfectly what her mother said but she couldn't understand what she had meant. She brought back from her thoughts when Sindella's body started to glow.  
"I'll always love you my darling." She smiled.  
The Team watched as the blonde woman disappeared from their eyes. They could only feel a cold breeze flow across them.  
"Is she gone?" Tim asked, once he landed.  
Zatanna's head dropped. She finally met her mother, like she had always dreamed of. But it didn't last long enough.

"The attack spread across the world like a virus soon came to an end after an unknown bright light washed upon us. No one knows who or what saved us but it was a strange feeling. Almost magical. Once it was gone, our cities were back to normal. As if nothing had ever happened. As if we were woken from a bad dream. This is Cat Grant, reporting-"  
Zatanna switched off the TV in the main room and sighed.  
"Everyone's getting check up's... You should-"  
-Recognized: Captain Marvel 15-  
Those in the room froze that very instant.  
"Hey guys! What's kickin'?" He grinned, as he walked into the room.  
He was soon knocked over by the group hug he received.

"Those who suffered from Sindella's magic have no memory whatsoever of what happened. It was indeed like they were all stuck in a bad nightmare." Batman stated, checking the main computer.  
"And what about Klarion? He disappeared once Sindella was done with her magic stuff." Nightwing said, worry clear in his voice.  
"I'm not sure. It's most likely he went back to his own dimension to heal."  
"So he'll be back." Nightwing affirmed, not too happy with the news.  
"Eventually, yes. He is the Lord of Chaos, Dick. The world can't live without chaos. As strange as that sounds." Batman half smiled. "Now... Go home. You have a wife to get back to."  
"Fiancée." Dick corrected, smirking. "But not for long I hope."

Dick entered his apartment and groaned loudly. The place was a mess and Zatanna was in the middle of it, sitting crossed legged with a large bowl of popcorn.  
"Oh stop complaining. I'm resting up before I start the cleaning." She grinned.  
"Hey... What happened to your necklace?" Dick asked curiously, noticing she wasn't wearing it.  
"I... I'm not sure." She frowned. "She said she'd leave me something... Not that I'm expecting jewellery or anything... But I was hoping it would be my necklace."  
Dick wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and stealing her popcorn.  
"Maybe she just meant the memory."  
Zatanna sighed but nodded.  
"Hey... Did you know Klarion got my name mixed up?" She grinned. "He called me Elizabeth... Though, Zatanna and Elizabeth are totally different."  
Dick laughed and shook his head.  
"I guess all that chaos is finally affecting his brain."

* * *

**Gusta? No gusta? Let me know! **

**So, like I said up at the top, the next one is the last... SHOULD THERE BE A CHALANT WEDDING? *-* And can anyone guess what Sindella's left for Zatanna? **

**I'll start typing up the next chapter, as soon as I've finished translating 'The Sweetest Lily' and for those who enjoy Naruto fics, I recommend it! Really do! It was one of my BFF's (in real life *-*) that wrote it.. But she wrote it in portuguese... So I'm translating it to English! ^^ You can check it out here ~ /s/8203303/1/The_Sweetest_Lilly**

**Until next time! XOXO**


	10. Finale

**WOW! This is it: this is the Grand Finale (well, I hope it's 'Grand' anyway :p) I'm actually quite pleased with this story, seriously *-* So I truly hope you all are too! You guys have NO DOUBT kept me going so well. So I really can't thank you enough... Oh wow, this is turning into an Oscar speech :x LOL ... Well here's a warning: I'm totally hyper today... My imagination's running wild... But I have tried to this well - reasonably normal! **

**So instead of thanking those who reviewed the previous chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. From the bottom of my crazy little heart, thanks sooo much to: Anon; Blackjaybird; ieatcookies; Kairo833; KBP Kohana; Mazeygrace18; MVictoria994; poseidon'sdaugther3; random obsession; Reina Grayson; Rose Hunter; S. ; Six bro; Takua Nui; Tdyn0... Yeah, this sooo turned into an Oscar Speech. **

**Now, I asked if anyone knew what Sindella left for Zatanna... And _someone_ got it right, actually. But I won't say who... Cause yeah, that's just how mean I am! :p But... You can all just read and find out for yourselves! *-* **

**So, as always... I own nothing... And I hope you enjoy the Finale *-* **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The world seemed awfully calm after The Light's attack, alongside Klarion and Sindella. Dick would sometimes look back on that memory and wonder what exactly Sindella was. Was she a ghost? Was she a memory? Or was she something created from scratch? Brought to life only to create havoc. No one really knew what she was or what she had become. Dick knew how much that affected his future wife. He also knew just how much Zatanna would give up to have the people she loves around her today. Twentieth of August, year two-thousand and twenty-two. Today would be the day everything would go well. Today would be the day Zatanna would change her name to Mrs. Grayson. He couldn't help but feel nervous. Who's to say a portal wouldn't open up and send out some advanced alien technology powered machine that could destroy the Earth? 'Okay Dick. Chill. You've been watching too much Sci Fi. Just relax. Nothing's going to ruin today. Absolutely nothing.'  
"Dick?" He almost jumped when Zatanna walked into the bathroom. "You've been in here for quite a while... I'm leaving soon. I'll see you later, right?"  
"Of course." He grinned. He noticed she looked away. She was sad. "Zee... This would be the time to let me know if you're having second thoughts about-"  
"I love you, Dick. I _really _do. But this- It scares me. What if something bad happens _again?_ Or maybe not now... But what will our lives be like from here? What's going to happen if we decide to have kids and they get into trouble and-"  
"Zatanna Zatara, calm down right now." He laughed. "When something bad happens, we get through it. If we do decide to have kids, which I truly hope you'll consider someday, they _will _get into trouble. Because -heck- they'll be _our _kids, after all."  
Zatanna smirked at his answer.  
"So no backing down." It wasn't a question. She was stating it loud and clear for both of them.  
"No backing down." Dick concluded, sighing. "Now get going... Otherwise I won't resist the urge to spy on you."  
"Don't you dare." She glared, hoping to get him at least a little bit scared.  
"Fine. Fine." He laughed, throwing his hands up in surrender.

Bruce paced around the mansion anxiously. Tim drummed his fingers on the wall. Alfred would come by every once in a while to see if there was any progress. Everyone was anxious. _Too _anxious. Alfred made his way into the same room as the others once again at the exact moment. Everyone looked up when the door opened.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. I decided to shower at home, then I stopped by Starbucks, then I-"  
"Dick! It's about time bro! You had us worried!" Tim shouted out, obviously relieved.  
"We have the entire day planned out Master Dick." Alfred smiled.  
"And I also have some news to share-"  
"Did you grab your tux? Cause if you haven't I can go get it for you!" Tim rushed, interrupting Bruce in mid sentence and earning himself a Bat glare, which went unnoticed by the youngest of the household.  
"Tim... Relax and breathe for a while okay?" Dick laughed. "Yes, I have my tux right here." He said, lifting up a long package.  
"I'll take that upstairs Master Dick." Alfred stated.  
Tim grinned and walked to his brother's side, nudging his elbow.  
"Bruce has something he needs to show you."

"Still no sign of it?" Artemis asked, while changing Cathy's diaper.  
"No... Not since she disappeared. Bruce said Dr. Fate couldn't find a single trace of her afterwards." Zatanna sighed.  
"Should we really be talking about this?" M'gaan asked, worriedly. "I mean... It's a touchy subject and today should be all about happiness."  
"It's okay... I actually _want _to talk about it... I wish I could find it. That necklace meant a lot to me."  
"Have you tried a locator spell?" Raquel suggested, as she finished off her toe nails.  
"Yup... All sorts. No luck."  
"Damn Zee, I really have no idea how to help you out here." Artemis concluded. "Hey, M'gaan... Are you okay? You look kinda green."  
"Arty... She _is _green." Raquel stated, matter-of-factly.  
"No... I mean green, sick green."  
The girls were interrupted by M'gaan rushing out of the room. They eyed each other smirking.  
"Anything you wish to tell us?" Zatanna said, attempting to hide the wide grin that wanted to take over her face.  
"Well... Erm... I might, maybe... Be..."  
"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Artemis shouted out, making baby Cathy jump in surprise. "Sorry sweetie, but Aunt Meg's having a baby." She sang.  
"Shhh! No one knows yet... We were going to tell you all after Zee's honeymoon... We didn't want to ruin the moment."  
"Oh please Megs, don't be silly." Zatanna said rolling her eyes, before pulling the Martian into a hug.  
"WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY!" The girls sang along, jumping up and down every now and then.

Wally had made it to the mansion just before Bruce and Dick entered the Batcave.  
"Has he seen it yet?" Wally grinned.  
"Seen what? What's going on Bruce?" Dick insisted, getting annoyed with all the suspense.  
"Go check it out for yourself." Bruce smirked.  
Dick entered the Batcave grumpily and looked around.  
"I don't see any-"  
He stopped in mid-sentence when someone hugged him tightly.

Dick tried his best not to fidget with his clothes, hair and shoes. Bruce had assured him one time too many that things would be okay this time. Mainly because they were getting married at the Watchtower. It wasn't their initial plan but both he and Zatanna had agreed it would be much wiser to do so. According to Roy, Zatanna and the girls had arrived hours before him but he still had no luck whatsoever in trying to spy on her. He was curious, to say the least.  
"Any time now dude." Wally smirked.  
Dick smiled and looked out in the crowd. The entire League and Team were present. Few close civilians that knew of their identities were there. Alfred sat front row and was already in tears. Dick tried not to laugh at the old man, right after he winked.

"We're heading out Zee... See you in a bit." Artemis said, before hugging her best friend. "You look amazing."  
Zatanna nodded and went back to looking at herself in the mirror. Her dress was white and strapless. The top part, which ended at her waist, had a heart shaped cut, with pearls beaded in the centre. The bottom part was tulle. The style of the dress was ball gown, but Zatanna had made sure it wasn't too wide. She wore white high heeled shoes; the heels had little studs on them. She had opted for no veil, instead a beautiful tiara, making her feel like a princess. She stared a little longer in the mirror, not noticing Bruce walk in.  
"Ready yet? I feel Dick will faint if you don't show up soon." He smiled. "You look beautiful."  
"Hey... Bruce... Yeah... I'm... Ready." She tried to fight back the tears. "I-I'm sorry... This is ridiculous. I'm happy. I _really _am. I just..."  
"You'd just be happier if they were here... I figured as much. Which is why I've come to tell you that I won't be walking you in."  
Zatanna looked up at him confused. Was he actually baling on her at a time like this?  
"Bruce, you can't be serious. Who's going to-"  
She was silenced when someone walked through the door. Her heart began beating louder and faster. Was this true? Could this really be happening?  
"D-dad?"  
"It's me... It's really me." He smiled, rushing over to give her a bear hug.  
"H-how? When?"  
"I believe your mother promised she'd leave something for you. She's sorry it took a while." He smiled. "But she's here." He said, clutching where he heart is. "Ican feel her right here and we'll both be walking you down that aisle."  
Zatanna nodded towards Bruce, signalling she was ready. She hugged her father tightly once more before wrapping her arm around his.

To say the audience was shocked would be an understatement. Everyone grinned even more once they saw Zatanna walking in with none other than her father. The one she'd lost so long ago, finally back to her. Dick was too busy staring at how beautiful she looked to even give Giovanni enough attention. He had a little chat with him earlier, so it wasn't exactly a problem. The bridesmaids stared in complete shock. Wally and Tim looked over at them and smirked in amusement. Giovanni handed his daughter to Dick, surprisingly with a smile and teary eyes. No glares or remarks.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness..."  
Once again, Zatanna found herself too lost in Dick's eyes to properly listen to the beginning of the priest's speech.  
"If there are any objections, please speak now."  
Both tensed at that phrase. Half expecting something to happen. Nothing came... Silence surrounded the entire room, apart from Cathy's giggles. They relaxed once more when the priest continued...  
"I, Richard, take Zatanna to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do us part." He gently placed the ring on her finger, then lifted her hand to place a kiss on it, never taking his eyes of hers.  
"I, Zatanna take Richard to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do us part... And maybe even after that..." She smiled, gently placing the ring on his finger and sharing a look with her father, who picked up on her phrase instantly.  
Their eyes never left each other as the priest spoke a few more words. Dick swore she could hear his heart thumping loudly. But there was nothing to worry about now... She was his. For all eternity...  
"I now pronounce you: Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
He, obviously, didn't need to be told twice. He leaned into a beautiful kiss that made the entire room stare in awe. They began walking down, as everyone in the room cheered and clapped. But they soon came to a stop when something began playing.

Tim saluted a thank you towards Giovanni, who nodded in response.

_Love, love, love...  
There's nothing you can do that can't be done... _

Dick and Zatanna began laughing once they saw Bruce holding a microphone, singing along with what seemed to be an enchanted choir and instruments.

_There's nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
There's nothing you can say but you can learn to play the game.  
It's easy... _

The instruments now began to play even louder than before, meanwhile Dick and Zatanna didn't know how to react. It's not every day _the Batman _appeared before you singing...

_All you need is love!  
All you need is love!  
All you need is love, love...  
Love is all you need..._

The party lasted hours; the food and drinks were amazing, everyone was smiling and having her father there was the cherry on top for Zatanna. She couldn't help but maintain that goofy grin on her face every time she looked towards him.  
"Let me know when it's time for our getaway." Dick whispered behind her.  
"Let me give him one last hug before we go, okay?" She said, turning towards him and placing her head on his chest.  
"Okay, Zee." He smiled and lifted her chin. He kissed her for a few seconds before breaking away and sending her in her father's direction.

"Leaving for the honeymoon, I presume. Promise to come back in one piece?" Zatara smiled, embracing his daughter.  
"Of course dad. I love you."  
"I love you too my darling."  
He kissed the top of her head before letting her go.  
"Will you be here when I get back?" She asked, now sounding worried.  
"I'll be here forever, my love."

Everyone waved goodbye and cheered as the happy couple made their way. Artemis made sure to give Zatanna a huge hug and send Dick a few glares, insinuating she'd kill him if he ever hurt her. Zatanna laughed at this, of course...

Artemis groaned once she reached the cave, after a very long and exhausting mission. She was beginning to consider Wally's suggestion on retiring.  
"Cathrine Jade West, you better stop running around this place this very instant!" She shouted out.  
The nine year old stopped immediately before her mother, with puppy dog eyes.  
"I swear it's not my fault! Jason said he'd show me how to work Nightwing's motorcycle... And then he tricked me into disobeying Nightwing... And I got into trouble... And now I'm going after him." She rushed through her words, making Artemis rub her forehead.  
"So not true, you meanie!" Jason shouted out.  
"Oh shut up mini magician!" Cathy said, showing her tongue.  
"Okay you kids, enough arguing already." M'gaan shouted out.  
"Mum... Anna took my school books and drew all over them again." Ryan mumbled, grabbing one of his mother's famous cookies.  
"Not before dinner!" M'gaan stated, pushing his hands away from the tray.

Zatanna walked into the cave, hugging Artemis from behind, making the blonde archer jump in surprise.  
"Our kids were arguing again." Artemis whined.  
"Oh I tend not to worry... They'll just fall in love someday. I mean, they're a lot like you and Wally were." Zatanna smirked.  
"Muuuuuuuuuuuum!" Jason shouted, as he came running into the room. "Cathy and Hannah keep making fun of my clothes." He pouted.  
"Tell them it's just like your Grandfather's clothes. And he's a great magician." Zatanna smiled, patting the young boy's head.  
"So... In other news... Boy or girl?" Artemis grinned, staring at Zatanna.  
"Oh! Don't start without me!" M'gaan and Raquel said in unison, rushing to her side.  
Zatanna grinned as she placed a hand on her tummy. She was six months pregnant with her second child and couldn't wait any longer to know what sex it was.  
"Girl!" She beamed.  
"Any ideas on names yet?" Raquel asked, in between her squeals.  
"Now that's for us to know and for you to find out." Dick smirked, walking into the room with a toddler clinging to his neck. "And if anyone see's Tim, tell him that this kid's a nightmare!"  
"Not _nwightmare! Nwightwing!"  
_Artemis laughed, before running out of the room after hearing a loud bang.  
"Cathrine! I swear to God child!"  
"Wasn't me! It was Barry! I swear!" Came the loud voice.  
"Come on Jack... Time to get something to eat." Cassie hopped into the room, reaching out for the child that was clinging onto Dick.  
"Kids like you, get over it." Zatanna smirked.  
Dick proceeded to sit behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. M'gaan went back to her cooking and Raquel went after her own kid.  
"So... Names..." Dick started.  
"What goes well with Jason?" Zatanna asked, looking up to find her husband's eyes.  
"I have no idea." He laughed. "You can name her after-"  
"No... It's okay... How about... Emily?"  
"I like Emily... I like Emma too."  
"Emma's nice... Jason and Emma... I like it." She grinned.  
She loved how easily decisions could be made between them.

Bruce and Giovanni paced outside the room anxiously.  
"Grandpa... How come they only let daddy in?" Jason asked curiously, but both men ignored him.  
"It's the rules of the Hospital, darling." Diana said calmly.  
"Nana... Will mummy come out with my baby sister?" He asked, his big blue eyes wide with excitement.  
"Yes, she will." Diana smiled. "Bruce, Giovanni... Maybe you both should calm down."  
Bruce looked over at his wife and smiled. Giovanni decided to grab himself a glass of water.  
"Hope this doesn't take too long." Bruce stated, sighing deeply.  
"Did I miss it?" Tim rushed in, breathing heavily.  
"Nope... Still in there-"  
They were interrupted by the Doctor coming out with a huge smile on his face.  
"You may come in now."  
Jason was the first to rush into the room, soon followed by the others. Dick picked his son up and sat on the bed next to Zatanna and their newborn baby. Zatanna smiled down at the beautiful child that started to open her eyes, revealing a beautiful shade of light blue.  
"Mummy... What's her name? She has a name doesn't she? Can I choose her name daddy?" Jason rushed, excitement written all over him.  
"Don't shout son." Dick whispered into the boy's hair. "She has a name already..."  
"Indeed she does." Zatanna smiled as everyone in the room listened anxiously. "Welcome to this world... Little Emma..."

* * *

**End - **

**Like? *-* I personally did.. LOL... I wrote loads, enough said. kkk **

**So in case anyone's curious: Zatanna and Dick's kids are: Jason (8) and Emma (newborn :p); Wally and Artemis: Cathrine (9) and Barry (6); M'gaan and Connor (Cause supermartian is eternal to me, no matter what M'gaan did to Connor): Ryan (9) and Anna (3); Raquel and well- unknown seeing as my Khaldur is still bad guy (Even though I hate that detail...) Hannah (7); and last but not least... Tim and Cassie (I just think they'd look cute together... Oh well...): Jack (2) **

**Right, in case you're curious still: If you've watched Love Actually, then you might get the part where Bruce starts randomly singing. It's basically one of my favourite scenes of the entire film (other favourite scenes include: "to me you are perfect" scene; David's random dancing; David meeting Nathalie; The ending; "The total agony of being in love" scene; When Aurelia gets asked in marriage... Okay, I just love the whole thing and I never get tired of watching it, anway enough of that)... If you haven't you can look it up on youtube - All you need is love (Love actually wedding scene). **

**One other thing: Yes, I'm aware that I didn't mention Black Manta and Khaldur... The thing is... The Light planned the whole attack from the beginning... Klarion just had to get things done... Things that Black Manta failed to do (in the previous one, if you all remember :p) So Black Manta was just basically unimportant to them... And like Batman said... They will be back.. Klarion and the others... Cause well, they can't be superheroes if there aren't any villains right? *-* **

**Okay! I think that's all I needed to say *tears* You won't have to miss me for too long! I've got another fanfiction to write... And guess what? IT'S CHALANT! \O/ Someone's asked me to write it, and well, I must keep my promises! Love you lots! Until next time! XOXO **


End file.
